Bestiality
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Meet Sasori, a demon who hoards pretty things- and meet Sakura, a pretty thing. Unfortunately, Sasori is a cursed demon. By day, he's a scorpion- but by night he's in a human-like form- and plans on keeping Sakura around. SasoSaku
1. Day 1

**_Bestiality_**

Captured

Day 1

* * *

Scorching heat. Dunes that went on forever. A skeleton or two here and there. This- was the Sand Village. Sakura didn't mind the walk to it- she minded the HALLUCINATIONS that came with the threat of heat stroke. She wiped off some sweat from her forehead.

"Hey, Sakura, have you heard the rumors?" Rock Lee asked her, makign her look at him.

"What?"

"There rumors that on this exact route, a giant monster attacks the caravans!" He clenched his fist. "Don't worry, Sakura-Chan, I'll protect you!" She didn't want his protection. Suddenly, the ground shook, the animals went crazy, as there was a loud roar. Then, a giant scorpion, arose from the dunes. It roared again, and Rock Lee ran at it stupidly. The scorpion hissed, and batted Rock Lee away mercilessly, before it slipped down the dunes and to the caravan. It hisses, pushing itself onto its back legs, giving another roar, before falling back to earth, causing an earthquake. Everyone fell to the ground, the horses able to hold their ground. Sakura looked up, and the scorpion looked at her, before giving a snort, and snatching her up in one of its claws. She screamed and hollered in protest, kicking and hitting the beast, but to no avail. Rock Lee got up and attacked the monster once more, pissing it off. With a short roar, the scorpion slapped him away, and he crashed into a rock, passing out.

"LEEEEEE!!!" She yelled in horror, the scorpion snorting, turning, and returning back to the dunes with its hostage. "LET GO OF ME, DAMN IT!!! LEE!!!" She screamed. The scorpion dropped her, after she chakra kicked it. It growled, catching her mid-air, with it's tail. She shivered in disgust as the furry scorpion tail wrapped around her- rubbing up against her legs, the scorpion's stinger just above her head. She stared up at the poisonous mechanism, before looking away, to see a huge sand tornado. She squinted her eyes shut, and brought her arms up to her defense, blocking her face. The Scorpion went right through it, and before she knew it, they were in front of a cave. The scorpion went right on in, and dropped her on the cold hard ground of the cave. The creature turned, and went back to the entrance, exiting the cave, before rolling a rock over the entrance to prevent her from escaping.

"Ssssssstay." It said, before she was completely locked in, wondering what the hell just happened. Thankfully, there was a hold in the roof of the cave, letting in sunlight, so she could look around.

O O O

The monster returned a couple hours later, with a huge bundle. Sakura moved aside to the edge of the cave, as the bundle was thrown into the center of the cave. The scorpion closed the entrance once more, before picking her and the bundle up, and going deeper into the large cave. "Put me down, put me down!"

"Shut the hell up already!" She looked up to see a red-head staring back at her angrily. "Ok, I get it, damsel in distress is suppose to scream and shout, but it's not like I'm raping you mid-air or anything, so shut up." She blinked.

"W-Where are you taking me?" She asked uneasily, as they went down a set of stairs.

"I'm a pack-rat. I hoard things." They said simply. "It's night time- that means, until the sun rises, I'm in this human-like form. Meaning I can go to my treasury, meaning, I'll be dropping off anything I thought of value or took an interest to there." He didn't look at her, when she jumped out of the crook of his arm, and socked him in the face. He didn't flinch, but grabbed her wrist roughly, and dragged her down the passage way. "I don't feel anything in this body, so whatever you try to do, is POINTLESS." He stopped, pulling her in front of him. "Now, be a good girl and stay here." He smirked, before shoving her away from him. She yelled, and time seemed to slow down, as she fell backwards. There was no GROUND. The staircase came to an abrupt end, and just dropped. She crashed into a pile of something, about 25 meters below the staircase. She grunted, looking around, the sound of tinkling echoed in the huge cave. She looked down, noticing she was laying on a pile of gold coins, there was a rustling sound, and she looked up to see the boy untie the bundle, and dump it all over the edge of the stair case. All the things in the bundle, were added to the stock pile, and he threw the blanket over his shoulder. "There's a small room- I made- in the back corner- I guess I got bored." He turned and walked away.

"What about food?" She blurted out, making him stop and look back at her, curious.

"Food?" He asked, as if he didn't know what it was. "Now- why would I obtain food?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

" Kidnap? No, I 'collected' you. I like shiny thing, pretty things- beautiful things that last forever." He said.

"Well, I lose my 'prettiness' if you don't take care of me." He blinked in awe.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. And I need human care."

He jumped down from the stair case, landing next to her nimbly, a look of affection in his eyes. "And- what else do humans need?"

"Well, most of us like to be clean, we need food, socializing, water-" She blinked. "Why?"

"These things- they are vital to your civilization?"

"Uh, yeah." He grinned.

"Write everything you'd like to have or need to have to live here, on this pad of paper with this pen." He said, handing her a pad of paper and a pen. She scribbled down everything she needed, and handed it back to him. They looked it over, before looking at her. "You know- you are the first person- the first human- to ever be in my den." He stood up. "I'll take good care of you so you can look beautiful forever." He stood up. "Ok, now, stay here, ok? I'll be back." He jumped onto the wall, and climbed up back to the stair case. How the hell he did it, she didn't know, but she just watched him. He stopped, looking back at her. "Can you get up here?" Sakura got to her feet, but as soon as she did, her knees buckled and she collapsed.

"Ngh-" She gasped, feeling her lungs were constricted, cutting off air.

"Don't worry, I didn't give you a lethal dose of poison. You just won't be able to move until I get back." They said, before vanishing, leaving her there, alone. She grunted a little, a pain swirling around in the pit of her stomach. She crippled over in agony, clutching her sides, curling up into a ball. She'd have to wait until he got back.

O O O

He jumped down from the ruined stair case, with several brown grocery bags in his arms. "I got everything on your list, pretty girl!" He said, smirking, jumping down from the stair case. "There was even a human vendor selling food! So, I bought from from him- had to run back here- but its ok." He walked past Sakura, who lay on the ground asleep, he picked her up with his tail, carrying her with him, as he went to the corner of the room, where a small bedroom was made up of gold and silver furniture that had caught his eye, on his daily raids. People were getting smart by having an extra wagon of things to 'pay' him off with. He set her down on the canopy bed, setting the grocery bags on the silver dining room table with its matching elegant silver chairs. He pulled out the hot food, not knowing what it was himself, and hoping she'd like it. He took everything out of the bags and putting them on the table, looking around clutching a book about human care to his chest. He opened it as she lay on the bed, asleep, flipping through its pages.

**_~ Chapter 1- Personal Hygiene_**

**_Demons may not require suck a thing, but Humans like to stay clean. _**

**_If you are to keep your Human happy, you are to keep them clean. They know how to clean themselves already, but you are to provide the materials for such a function. These things that you must provide are things such as;_**

**_-a pool/body of water and/or shower (Humans like water in which if put in a cup, you can see the bottom of the cup if the cup is full.)_**

**_-special hair-cleaning products called 'Shampoo' _**

**_-Special body cleaning gel/soap called 'Body wash'_**

**_If you or your human wishes for soft, smooth hair, you are to also get a hair smoothing/ extra deep cleaning product called 'Conditioner'. Shampoo and Conditioner, come in many scents that appeal to certain humans as scents appeal to us, as does body wash. Try to take your human shopping with you if you can- iof they pick the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, this will increase their happiness and willingness for these creatures to stay with you._**

**_Remember- a clean Human is a happy Human!_**

**_If the label does n ot appeal to you if you are shoppign with your human, request that you smell it. Try to decide on one you like by smelling all of them, and pick on based on if you and your Human like it. Then, you are both happy._**

He looked around for a pool of water, and seeing the lake-sized underground spring. He ran over to it, looking at it. Could he see the bottom? Yes. Was it dirty? No. She'd be happy about that. He had gotten everything- even conditioner in a scent he thought she'd like. She liked strawberries, yes? He went back to Sakura, shaking her gently, waking her up. "Pretty Doll, Pretty Doll! Wake up!" He grinned, before blinking, looking at her seriously. She looked even prettier when she slept, making him rethink waking her. But then he thought about the hot food he'd gotten for her. "Wake up, wake up! I got you food!" Sakura stirred, blinking, looking up at him.

"Huh?"

"I got you food! I don't know if you'll like it, but its hot, so you'd better get up to eat it before it gets cold!" Sakura sat up.

"You- got me hot food?"

"Yes! There was this other human at a stand and so, I thought it wise to get you warm food! it's damp and dank down here- so- i thought it might warm you up." He grinned excitedly. "Would you like me to get it for you? The venom might not be out of your system yet- can you stand?" Sakura put her hand on one of the poles for the canopy bed with its black curtains and soft sheets and fluffy, inviting pillows. She got to her feet, before her knees buckled, and she hugged the pole tightly. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth loudly, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the table. He balanced her in the nook of his arm, his tongue slipping out of the side of his mouth, as he tried to maneuver pulling out a chair for her. When he did, he tilted his arm up and she slipped down form his hold as if sliding down a slide, into the chair sideways, his tail stopping her. He pulled up the hot food- setting it in front of her. "Here, here! Eat, eat!" He said, handing her a pair of chop sticks. She just stared at it and was silent. "Something wrong, Pretty Doll? Do you not like this food I got?"

"I'm not eating unless I know your name."

"Name...?" He asked, curious.

"What do people call you?"

"Oh! I'm called Sasori." He grinned, making her sweat drop. Well- he WAS a red scorpion- so 'Sasori' would fit- (For the non-bilingual, 'Sasori' Means 'Red scorpion'. Yeah- go tell your worried parent that you learned something in this fan fic!) "What do other humans call you, Pretty Doll?" Sasori asked, tilting her chin in up and to her right, to look at him. "What is your name in their world?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"AH! What a pretty name! It fits you perfectly! 'Spring of Cherry Blossoms'. Sakura- what a pretty name for a pretty girl." Sasori clapped his hands. "How- this food I got you- what is it's name? Do you liek this food?"

"I don't really like it, but I'll eat it- and its called 'Ramen'." Sasori paniced at her saying she didn't really like. He flipped through his book for answers. "What is that?" He snapped it shut and hid it behind him.

"Its a- book." He said, not wanting her to know he was 'studying' on how to care for her.

"What type of book?" She asked and he racked his brain for an answer.

"A- book on how to tell whats real gold from fake gold!" He spat hastily and she nodded.

"Oh- I didn't know demons could read." Saura said, saying a prayer, before snapping open the chop sticks and began eating some of the ramen. Sasori watched her, taken in, as the heat from the human meal, lightly heated her own cheeks, as she ate. He sighed, making her stop eating to glance at him. "Oh- you're probably hungry too. Want to try some?" Sasori withdrew.

"I've never been in need of human food-"

"Well, you should try some of this pork ramen." She said handing him the chop sticks she had just been eating with. He was hesitant, but ate a bite of ramen. He chewed and swallowed. It tasted- like normal human noddles- but with the flavoring of pork. He was amazed by humans, but, he only wished to keep Sakura around.

"Thank you." He said, passing the meal back to her. "But I got this for you, Sakura-" He noticed some thing on the corner of her mouth- a small smudge of pork noodle-goodness. He licked the corner of his mouth, grabbing her face in his hands, pullign her towards him, leaning in and giving her the courtesy, of removing the particle from the corner of her mouth. He withdrew when he was done- that one smudge having dampened her prettiness. But now, she shone as if she was a well-polished trophy in a trophy case. He smiled. "All better-"

"Get away from me!" She screamed, shoving him away from her, confusing him. "What was that for?"

"There was a smudge of your meal on the corner of your mouth- I just had to get rid of it. If I didn't, you wouldn't be as pretty." He said, making her blush slightly, before he went over ot the other end of the table. "Look, look! I got everything on your list, and some extra things to keep you entertained until I return tomorrow. I got you body wash and matching shampoo and conditioner- you like strawberries, right? I got you some towels too- and clothes! I'll get you more tomorrow, ok?"

"Why are you doing all these things?" Sakura asked, making Sasori grin.

"Humans like to run away. So, if you like it here, you won't run away- right? If I treat you nice, you will stay." He explained, standing up. "I went to the human store and told them I was shaping for you- they think you're my 'girlfriend' (whatever the hell THAT is) and so, I say I don't know what she likes- so they give me these strange little dresses-" he said, pulling up and holding a satin, lingrie night gown in the air. Sakura blushed. "What is this? Do you wear it out in public?"

"No- it's a - um- type of night gown. Youi don't wear night gowns outside in the public." He nodded, understanding what she said- but not what she was getting at. "Its sexy lingrie. Lingrie is a type of skimpy little dress like that, a boy who likes a girl, gives to the girl. A girlfriend is the status of a boy's dating partner. Dating is when you ask someone out."

"I get it." Sasori smiled. "So- I give this to you later?"

"Much, much later." He nodded, putting it down, picking up a pair of underware. "Do I give these to you now?" She nodded and he put then down in front of him, moving the skimpy night gown to the left. He held up a lavander night gown that would go to her knees. "Will you wear this tonight? I like this color- its pretty. Will you wear this, Sakura?"

"Sure- But- you'll have to turn around when I change." Sasori nodded, turning his back to her, to let her change. "Alright- you can turn around. What do you think?" He did and gasped lightly.

"Beautiful!" He commented, walking over to her, scooping her up, making her squeak, carrying her to bed. "Bed time, Sakura, bed time!"

"Put me down!" She yelled, punching him in the face, but he just continued grinning, pulling back the covers of the canopy bed, setting her on her own two feet. Sakura got in bed and laid down, and he tucked her in, turning his back to her to turn to his Book for guidance.

**~ Chapter 2- Sleeping**

**Humans sleep differently than we do, but, they still like being lulled to sleep.**

**If you don't wish to sing a lullaby, then don't, unless the Human requests one. But ask first. If they refuse, revert to a human story book. They have a tendency to fall asleep as you read to them.**

**They have strange sleeping patterns, and may turn into different positions at night. Some humans require another person in the bed, to sleep well.**

**Some seems to awake friom nightmares. If this happens, you are to erase their memory of the night mare, and repeat whatever tactics you used, to put them to sleep. After doing so, they will go back to sleep. But it is suggested that you provide your presence to reassure and calm your Human. ****If scared, you are to reassure them to get them back to sleep. **

**Humans somtimes require extra things to sleep- but try to avoid using any powers such as a sleeping cloud spell, on your human. Natural sleeping means that when they wake up, they will smile at you and be in a content mood. Unnatural sleeping means they will wake up and wonder where and who you are, before trying to run away.~**

"Would you like me to sing to you?" Sasori asked.

"Uh, NO." Sakura grumbled, and he nodded, looking around.

"There's a story book I got because it had a shiny cover- where did I put it?" Sasori said a loud, before vanishing behind the curtains, which all fell back, having been untied. He returned with a thick book. "Want me to read you a story?"

"No thanks (freak)." Sakura said, , turning onto her side, her back to him, closing her eyes. Sasori put the book down, and watched her fall asleep. He got on the bed and laid down next to her, closing his eyes, and falling asleep as well.


	2. Day 2

_**Bestiality**_

Stored

Day 2

* * *

_"Now, while I'm gone, please, make yourself at home, Sakura. What's mine is yours! I got you everything you need for your bathing, and extra clothes. I'll be gone for the day, but I'll be back by sun down."_ Sasori said, grinning, patting her on the head._ "Be a good girl, and try not to run away, alright? There is food and bottled drinking water for you, and when I get back, I will take you out for a hot meal, yes?"_ And with that, he had left her there.

Sakura sighed, wading solemnly in the clear, cold water, of the underground spring, which served as her obscenely large bath tub. How long had it been since he left? How many hours had past? He left her things to do, but how long would it occupy her? she sighed, diving down into the water to rinse her conditioner-soaked hair, before standing up, flipping her now clean hair, behind turned around to grab her towel- before coming face to face with Sasori, who crouched at the edge of the spring, holding it out for her. He grinned, offering the towel to her.

"Here, pretty doll. You need to dry off, don't you?" He asked innocently.

Sakura stood there, her entire face going red, making him tilt his head to the side slightly. "What's wrong, Sakura?" She just stood there, and he just stared right into her eyes, as if trying to read her soul for answers. Sakura snatched the towel from him, hurriedly wrapping it around herself, before hastily exiting the spring, confusing the cursed being, who looked behind his shoulder to watch her movements with careful eyes. He then reverted to his book.

**~ Chapter 3- Forgiveness**

**Sometimes, Humans like their privacy, so we are to let them have it.**

**On occasion, you may catch your Human bathing.**

**Some Humans are also very bashful, and don't like to reveal their bodies to any stranger they don't know.**

**If you just happen to walk in on your human bathing, try to make amends by not repeating this action, and apologizing.**

**If you own a female demon, remember this:**

**female Humans need wooing, and keep in mind the courting of Dragons.**

**The male tried to attract the female, by bringing gems of her liking and by their hardness.**

**So, if you own a female Human, the best way to make them forget is getting them things. Unfortunately, some female Humans are not that easy to forgive you for walking in on them, so ask them what they wish in exchange for forgiveness.**

**Forgiveness is not important to us, but if you want to progress in your relationship with your Human, its needed. ~**

Sasori stood up, looking back at Sakura, who threw her bottle of shampoo at him, "Turn around, Pervert!" She screamed, and he did. Sasori sighed, using his special ability to make puppets of his own creation. His finger tips glittered, and invisible strings attached to a near by puppet of his. It stood up and walked over to Sakura, assisting her with changing by standing behind her and holding out its cloak, like his own veil of protection for Sakura. She changed, Sasori unknown on her feelings of the matter.

"May I look now?" Sasori requested, thinking she had already had enough time to change, and also not being a very patient person.

"Y-Yes." Sasori turned around to see Sakura standing there in one of the dresses he had gotten her, her face red as can be. Intrigued, he took her cheeks between his hands, making her face turn redder. Was it the pressure he was holding her face in that make them redder? He lightened up his hold greatly on her.

"What's wrong? Your face is head- is it too hot in here? Or was it the water? I've heard underground springs are supposed to be refreshing and cold, not warm." Sasori liked this color on her perfect face- but what caused it, he wanted to know. "Are the clothes too tight? Can you breathe?" He asked, looking down, pulling the top of the dress she wore towards him. She flinched away from his touch and out of bounds, making him even more confused. "What's the matter?"

"I- don't- um- have any bras to wear-"

"Did I not buy you some yesterday?"

"Oh, you did- b-but they're too small!" Sakura blurted out, his eyes widening.

"What? Really? They don't all come in one size?"

"No." Sakura said, and Sasori scooped her up in his arms, making her yelp, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"I told you, I'd take you out for a hot meal, did I not?" Sasori said. "But tell me- your entire face is red- what is this called when your face is red?" Sakura's face got redder as he hold her. "Yes! you've grown redder! What are you doing just now?"

"Its called blushing-" Sakura said, and Sasori grinned.

"I like it- when you blush. You're even prettier than when you don't." She blushed harder when he said this, and he walked towards the only exit out of the treasury. "I have to jump, so you might wish to hold on for a moment." Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and he jumped up onto the stair case. Sasori set her down on her own two feet.

**~ Sand Village ~**

"Don't go too far, Sakura!" Sasori yelled after her- but did she listen? No. He looked around the streets that were bare of those who were often called 'normal', inviting only those who were not welcome to the day-light society. He ran after her and grabbed her hand, making her whip around to face him. "Ok, now stay close." He corrected himself, going into a linguiere store. "Get whatever you wish. Money is no object." Sasori said, and Sakura nodded, wandering around the store, all the girls staring at the demon.

"Um- are you sure?" Sakura asked wryly. "I don't want to impose."

"I'm offering. Go on. Get whatever you want. I'm just here to pay and observe." Sasori smirked, as she nodded, and a saleswoman helped her out, while he called another sales woman to his side. "Hi, I would like to know her exact measurements- arm length, waist, leg- you know, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't-" The Salewoman stammered, but Sasori frowned.

"Please- its oure anniversary and I'd like to make her an outfit she'd like- I just want measurements to make sure it fits her correctly." Sasori said, and the salewoman's eyes sparkled with jealousy.

"Alright, sir, I'll try."

"Thank you." Sasori smiled, and stood on the side of the dressing room. Sakura came out in a blue night gown, with ruffles on the hems.

"Do I look good in this?" She asked unsurely. He turned around, going to his book once more for helpful hints.

**~Chapter 4- Shopping assistance-**

**This is required if you have a female Human. They often liek to hear they are pretty.**

**Apon hearing this, their self-confidence will rise, and they will become more willing to come with you outside.**

**Its necessary to take them on trips to a nearby Village, for sometimes, their clothes grow too small are have been too small for them to wear.**

**It is optional if you'd like your Human to be social or not, but it is suggested they are social. Some humans require other human communication.**

**If you take them shopping, not only will your relationship increase, but they will soon come to rely on your for anything they need.**

**If you are unreliable, then you should not have a human, because they need constant attention, affection, and care, or they will die.**

**Female Humans favor bringing someone with them tio show, to ask for their opinion. **

**Try to be honest, if you have a female and take her shopping, but don't expect her to be similar to a human male. They are quite picky about many things.~**

"No." He said bluntly, making her frown slightly. "Blue does not compliment you in that gown. Miss, could you get her a pink one, please?" Sasori requested. For the remained of their time, he gave his input on all of the things she tried on, and if he didn't like it, he requested another color or for her to try something else on. By the time they left, he was carrying two boxes and seven bags of things for her alone, and then, took her to a small resturant for dinner.

"Thank you for getting me all these things-" Sakura said, blushing slightly.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you unhappy." Sasorisaid, their food arriving- served up by the owner of the resturant himself. Sasori was a reqular at this reaturant, coming at night. It was this place he had gotten Sakura's meal the night before. He was good friends with the owner.

"Sasori, my man! How are ya?" The owner asked, a short, chubby man with rosey cheeks, a cheerful smile, and an italian accent. "Is this the little girl you were telling me about?" Sasori took a bite of the sandwich he had ordered, chewing thoughtfully, before swallowing.

"She's not a little girl, Giovani. She's a kunoichi." Sasori corrected, looking at him. "What of Natia? How is she?"

"Oh ho ho!" Giovani chuckled, his large belly jumping with every deep chuckle. "My Natia is in the best of shape! She actually enjoys being here!" He turned around. "Natia! Come! The Scorpion himself wishes to say his part!" A slender woman nodded, serving acouple customers at another table, before walking over, bowing to Sasori.

"Good Evening." She said, her dark hair tied into a long braid, her eyes sparkled with kindness.

"She's grown into such a woman!" Giovani said, and Sasori shrugged.

"Yes- if you are talking about her chest." Sasori said, chuckling, Natia blushed, and Giovani bellowed, slapping him on the back.

"He's still got it! well, this meals on the house, eh? Have a good night." Giovani said, going off to serve more of his customers. When they both finished their meal, Sasori grabbed their things and they walked off.

"Who was that guy?" Sakura asked.

"A demon by the name of Giovani."

"You mean- he's like you?"

"Not exactly. He chose a human form over keeping his Demon form. He took, kidnapped Natia. They're married now- six children." Sasori said.

"What demon was he?"

"Boar. He found a away around the curse- a loop hole if you must. But he can't talk about it." Sasori told her.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because we're still cursed, even if you can't see it. We all have a trait of our demon." Sasori said, getting a confused look from her. "Remember how heavy he looked? The boar is a fairly large creature. "

"Then- what's your trait?" She inquired, and he smirked, picking her up in his arms, making her squeak in surprise.

"My tail." He said, showing off his scorpion tail, with its venomous stringer, that held all the bags. Sasori kept his book in one of the bags- just in case. "Now- let's go back, Cherry Blossom."

"It's SAKURA!" she yelled, but, he smiled anyway.

**~Sasori's Den~**

He set her down on the bed, dropping all her things on the table, for her to go through when she ever so desired. Sakura hugged him. "Thank you, Sasori." He only smiled and patted her on the head, turning his back on her so she could change, before she scurried away to hide behind the curtains of the bed. "Sasori." The Scorpion Demon looked up, seeing the pink-haired girl hiding behind the bed curtains, her head the only thing visible, a sexy look on her face. He removed his shirt and let it fall to the floor, ruffling his hair with a hand.

"Yes, Cherry Blossom?" He inquired kindly.

"Come here." Sakura purred, this, making curiousity pull him closer to her. He stopped in front of her, a hand on the waist of his pants, looking down at her. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" He asked, and she stood up on the bed, her body not covered by the curtains anymore.

"I'm taller than you." She said seriously, making him smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Well- not anymore." Sasori said, tackling her to the bed, making her laugh, and chuckling himself a bit. "Now, you're just my size." She laughed and poked him in the cheek, before hugging his neck and slipping silently to sleep. Sasori smirked, and laid next to her, drifting off as well.


	3. Day 3

Bestiality

Polished

Day 3

* * *

Sasori stood on top of the desert dunes, the moon hanging behind him in the sky, as he watched the foolish citizens of the village where his air was located nearest to. He narrowed his eyes, lanterns' flames, flickering in the distance, as the humans worked day and night, on the newest building. A place of offering for him, something they called a 'shrine'. Must they be stupid enough to build it in the middle of the desert? Sasori snorted his disgust, turning on his heels, and walking back into his domain.

"Sasori?" Sakura asked sleepily, sitting up in the canopy bed. Sasori slid off his cloak, letting it fall on to the floor. She stared at him, her movements sluggish, from her just recent awaking. He got back under the clovers, lying down.

"I apologize. There is construction going on, and it has been disrupting my sleeping patterns." Sasori explained, Sakura looking at him.

"Do you know what it could be?" She asked tiredly.

"It's to be Shrine in my honor." He said, a hint of bitterness, in his tone.

"Aren't you pleased?" She asked softly, and he reached up, brushing her hair.

"It's too early to talk about such things. Tomorrow, we will talk. Now sleep, Sakura." She blinked at him, before nodding slowly, lying down once more, and drifting off. He lay on his side to watch her. Sasori rolled onto his back, and closed his eyes. Waiting for the prolonged blackness of 'sleep' to come to him and possibly come mental landscape of his memories collected and warped to form a 'dream'. Dreams that would be constantly interrupted, by the construction of some petty building of offerings, for safe travel, and created to honor him as if, by chance, he were some God. Fuck those Humans and their stupid beliefs and religious bull shit.

Fuck them.

~& the next night &~

"Sakura, I brought you dinner." Sasori said, jumping down from the crumbled, ancient, staircase. Sakura looked up from the book she was reading.

"You don't have to get me food every night." Sakura said, frowning slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-Chan!" Sasori grinned, hoping she had forgotten about last night, because he didn't feel like talking to her. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her about the stupidity of her race. But, she flipped the tables on him.

"Sasori, is there a possibility, that I could go see my parents?" Sasori stood there numbly, staring at her. She looked away, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry for asking-" Sasori looked down.

"W-Where do you live, exactly, out of curiosity?" He asked, and she looked up at him.

"K-Konoha." She said, and Sasori turned around, reverting to his book.

~Chapter 5-Requests

Humans have requests just like Demons do, but, it's a common feat for them to ask first.

Not accommodating or bending to the Humans request will make their dislike grow. If you deny them, they will either accept it, or, never ask you for anything ever again, except necessary items.

If you can't be trusted, your Human may ignore you, or put up a barrier to keep you away from them, as well as constantly avoid you, interaction, and eye contact.

Lack of interaction may be fine with some Demons, but if this problem is not fixed, your Human may attempt to flee.

The best course of action is to explain to them why their request was denied, and pleasure them in some way. ~

"It will…take a day to get there." She blinked, as he paused, scratching the back of his neck. "I will take you, but- you may have to ride on my back." Sasori said, and she squealed, hugging his neck, smiling happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura said, smiling, before he scooped her up, making her look at him questioningly.

"I have to get something in town." Was all he said, before he left with her in his arms.

O O O

~Giovanni's Restaurant~

"This dress would look darling on you!" Natia smiled warmly, offering Sakura a pink dress will frills at the bottom. Sakura took it, standing it up, holding it against her frame, examining it and imagining it on her. Natia smiled and clapped. "Oh, you're so thin, Sakura-Chan!" Sakura blushed happily, "Sasori-San, don't you think she'll just be the envy of her village in this dress?" Natia questioned, and Sasori looked at Sakura, Sakura looked back, and he smiled gently, nodding, making Sakura blush and look away.

"Always, makes me so happy to see lucky girl who changed my friend's life." Giovanni smiled, handing Sasori a purple bottle to Sasori. "This is what you asked for, Sasori, you'll be in your night form for a straight week." Giovanni smiled, and Sasori accepted it, putting it in his pocket. "What you need it for?"

"Sakura's home village, she wants to see her parents." Sasori told him. "So, I decided to take her."

"Wow! So nice you are to her!" Giovanni said. "So, stop by your shrine on the way, yes?" Sasori groaned.

"Stupid Humans and their construction work. They kept me up most of the night, and almost completely disrupted Sakura's sleep." Sasori said. "I don't want them disturbing her, so, if we go to her home, then it won't disturb her." He explained, but, Giovanni smirked.

"Never have I seen you work so hard! So many girls ask you and it never lasts!" Giovanni looked over at his own mate and Sakura, smiling. "Well, even us demons need a little love, eh?" Sasori nodded, looking back at him.

"So…this will work, right?" Sasori said, getting a questioning look from Giovanni, which asked if Sasori's trust in him wavered. "I just want to make sure. Itachi gave me a potion and I vomited for weeks." Giovanni nodded.

"Yes of course. This is the leftovers from the batch I made, to go visit Natia's parents." He explained and Sasori smiled, nodding in acceptance, knowing the origin of the contents of the bottle in his hand. Sasori tucked the bottle into a deep pocket on the inside of his cloak, looking at Sakura. "Natia, bag up the girl's gifts, Sasori is going." Natia nodded, getting a large paper bag, as putting all the hand-me-downs in it, before handing it to Sakura. The pink-haired girl smiled, thanking her, and walked over to Sasori.

The Scorpion Demon of the Dunes of the Sand Village held out his hand to the Pink-Haired Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village and asked with a smile, "Shall- we go, Pretty Girl?" He asked, and she blushed, nodding, placing her trust and her hand, into the Demon's offered hand. Sasori smiled, his fingers enveloping her own, and he took the bag from her, "Let me carry this." Sasori purred, interlacing his fingers with hers, making her blush at the surprising warmth. And on that note, The Scorpion Demon of the Dunes of the Sand Village, walked the Pink-Haired Kunoichi of the Leaf Village, back to his den (where they made, sweet, sweet love. Jk). So she could sleep the night away, and if she so desired, in the arms of the Demon who lived there, as well.

~Next Day~

Sakura climbed into the bag that Sasori, in his large demon form, had around his neck. There was food for her and water, as well as some blankets and pillows, so she could sleep. Sasori assured her, that if she needed the bathroom, he'd try to find one quickly. She made herself comfy, looking up at Sasori. "Ok!" She yelled a trunk of her clothing, in the bag as well. Sasori nodded, reaching down, holding the top of the leather neck bag gently, watching, as Sakura stowed herself away, before closing the bag, sliding the single button through the single slit in the strap. Sasori growled, before walking forward, Sakura watching from the small leather and plastic window he had made in the bad, the night before, for her own scenic viewing, as Sasori rolled the rock in front of his den, opening the way outside, before exiting. He turned around, rolling the rock over his home securely, before they were on their was to Konoha. Sakura smiled, as sunlight slithered weakly into her little 'mobile room'. She laid down in the futon she sat in, that was under the made-shaft window, resting her head on the pillow, looking out the window, the gentle shaking of the bag and Sasori moving, lulling her to sleep, as well as the slight warmth of outside, reminding her of sharing a bed with the Scorpion.

She fell asleep, but Sasori continued to travel the desert, the heat not bothering him, worrying about her. Eventually, they came to the Fire country, which slowly turned from sand to brush, then to luscious trees and bushes. Sasori was around Konoha, but he treaded cautiously, having slowly decreasing his speed, not to wake the girl. Suddenly, another large, demon, appeared in front of him.

"This is my territory." It growled in the demon language, but it sounded like barks and whines.

"Itachi…Allow me entrance into the Konoha village. My mate is from here. She wants her family." Sasori explained, the abrupt stop, awaking Sakura, who sat up and looked out the window, seeing a large, black Ferret with blood red eyes. It looked at her, blinking.

"Ah! It's Sakura Haruno!" The Ferret exclaimed, pushing itself onto its back legs. "She is the classmate and beloved friend of my own mate!" They said, grinning at Sasori, turning, gesturing he follow. "Come! We shall hide in my den, until night, and we shall both enter the Village." It said, and Sasori nodded slightly, following the large animal.

"Sasori…" Sakura squeaked in slight fear, drawing his attention. It purred, its entire being vibrating, as well ass the pouch, reassuring her and calming her. She laid back down in the futon for a cat nap.

-That Night-

Sakura yawned, in a cloak, as was Sasori and the Ferret Demon. Sasori looked at her. "You slept so much…" He muttered a slight worry in his voice. The Ferret Demon glanced her way from his position at Sasori's left.

"I'm fine! I'm just really happy I get to see my parents. Can I see my friends too?" Sakura asked excitedly, and Sasori nodded, the Ferret Demon stopped in front of her, but she wasn't paying attention, so she crashed into him. "Oof!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Itachi Uchiha, the Weasel Demon, which protects the Konoha." Sakura blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where were you when Orochimaru attacked Konoha?" Sakura asked, and he sweat dropped.

"I was stalking my mate around that time…" He admitted, looking down, but looked back up. "I-I'm sure my mate will be more than pleased to see you once more!" They said smoothly. "You know Hinata Hyuuga, yes?" Sakura nodded, remembering the shy girl in her class, who had trouble working up the courage to talk to Naruto, her team mate. Sakura noticed Sasori pulling out a vial with a green fluid in it, and popping off the cork.

"What is that?" Sakura panicked, and Sasori chuckled.

"It's an elixir to keep my health up, now that I can't go hunting." He told her, making her blush and look down, muttering a 'sorry' to him. "It's alright. As long as I eat, I'll be fine." Itachi looked at Sasori, wide-eyed.

"That's the human elixir, yes, where did you ever find that?!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Giovanni the Boar Demon, gave this too me from the last time he made it." Sasori told the fellow demon, making Sakura feel awkward. Sasori looked at her, putting a hand on the right side of her head, leaning down and kissing her cheek, as if saying, 'Its ok'. She smiled happily, Itachi looking at them.

"You two seem so happy…" Itachi smirked. "She is your mate, yes?" Sasori shook his head, and Sakura blushed faintly. "Oh…you two make such a good pair." Itachi said, making a single hand motion, and they were all covered in a dark bubble. Sakura gripped Sasori's hand, unsure of what was happening, before the bubble vanished and they were in the backyard of someone's house. A purple-haired girl looked up, in a white kimono.

"Itachi-kun?" she asked hesitantly, as Itachi smiled, walking over to her. She jumped to her feet, and hugged his neck. "I'm happy you're back, Itachi-Kun!" Itachi smiled, kissing her on the forehead, before she looked over his shoulder. "Oh! It's Sakura." She said, abandoning Itachi, and running over to Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-"

"Everyone in your team is very worried about you, Sakura-Chan!" Hinata stammered. "Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto-Kun think that, you were attacked…But, you're here, so, that means that you're alright!" Hinata smiled, making Sakura smile as well. Sasori looked at the two, as they bonded, Itachi joining him.

"It's great to have a mate, Sasori. You should make Sakura yours." Itachi sneered, Sasori glaring at him. "I mean, who knew there was a person out there who could tolerate the Scorpion of the Sands, Sasori." He remarked, and Sasori was silent. "But, you're only here because she wanted something from here, right? Normally, you wouldn't leave the Dunes for even food. So, that must mean, she's special to you in some way, right?"

"Stop talking, Itachi." Sasori told him firmly, and Itachi was silenced. Sasori watched Sakura and Hinata hug, chattering about something. "I just want her to be pleased with staying with me."

"This is the first time- you've actually cared about a woman other than your mother, huh?" Itachi asked, and Sasori glared at him, before Sakura returned and hugged him.

"Let's go see my parents, Sasori." She suggested, and he nodded, offering his hand to her, and she accepted it, placing her hand in his, and he allowed her to lead him to her residence, Hianata joining up with Itachi, watching the two leave.

"Ah, Sasori-San and Sakura-Chan make a good couple. He's so nice to her." Hinata said, and Itachi looked at her, nodding.

~Sakura's House~

Sakura lifted up the mat in front of the door, and produced a key, which she put into the lock, and unlocked the door, before setting the key on a small table next to the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She called, Sasori standing outside the door. She looked back at him. "Come on in. Just take off you shoes." She said, and he nodded, hesitantly stepping inside, feeling awkward, as the ceilings were far lower that those of his home. He removed his shoes and left them at the door step, stepping onto the polished wooden floor, as Sakura vanished around a corner. He shut the door, before standing at the edge of the wooden floor, not knowing what to do next. He pulled out his book.

~Chapter 6- Parents

If your mate is a Human, you may want to consult their parents (if they're alive), before beginning the binding ritual of Demon and Mate. 

This means, you will have to visit the parent's, if not deceased.

Human parents may be tough to talk to at times, but don't feel stressed. Remember: 'S.A.M.P.L.E'

Status, appearance, money, position, living, emphasis.

Human parents, want only the best for their off spring. If you can't provide the best, then don't consider your Human as a mate. Human Parents, want to be sure, that their child will be well cared for, and (preferably) pampered. If you have a scruffy appearance, clean up, to impress them. First impressions are key! 

If their child hasn't been living in a place what has all the requirments for them (refer to chapter 1), then it is required as 'unlivable residence' to the parents, and you do not wish for that.

Make emphasis, on why YOU are the best choice, for their child, and why they shouldn't just marry her off to the mate that they have probably arranged for her already.

Sometimes, the parent may not even take a liking to you. Try to prevent this, but if it happens, then do not worry too much about it.~

He straightened up, and readjusted the collar of his cloak, before she came out. "Sasori, come on, over here! My parents are in the dining room." He nodded, walking over to where she was standing, and he leaned forward, looking into the room, two people sitting at a dining room table, a man and a woman.

They both looked at him, and the man said, "Well? Are you coming over or are you just going to stand in the doorway, boy?" He asked, and he jolted, before walking in and over to the table. "Take a seat, lad." Sasori looked back at Sakura, who nodded, as his tail pulled out a chair, and he sat down. "So, you're the one who's been keeping my daughter, have you?"

"Yes. I treat her very well." Sasori answered, the pink-haired woman, smiled happily, at Sasori's response, before sipping some of her tea. "I'm not home during the day- for I work the day shift. But I return at night and bring her dinner; of course, she eats while I'm gone." Sakura's mother gave a nod of parental approval to the working thing. Well, it was technically true. He did 'work' during the day.

"I see. How well does your job pay?"

"A rough estimate would be 50 grand or so a day, sir." Sasori responded, and her mother spat her tea in her husband's face, in surprise and shock. Sakura giggled, and her father cleared his throat, as well as wiped his face with a towel. "Please, let me make it clear, there will never be any trouble of me not stably supporting Sakura." He told them, and her mother diverted her blue-eyes gaze from the scorpion demon, to her husband.

"The place you live- is it suitable enough for her?" Her Mother asked her voice gentle and calm. Her father ruffled his brown hair.

"Yes, but recently, I've thought about getting a new home. I have enough money to do so, but I'm just not sure what house to choose." Sasori answered.

"Are you with the mafia?" He father asked. "How do you get so much money in a single day?!"

"I own a company, sir, I'm also a mercenary. But, I'm someone who doesn't really care about material items, so, I've just saved all my money over the years, aside from expenses. Since I wasn't home often, I didn't have too many expenses, or an electric bill. I would come home and go straight to sleep, but now, I come home and take Sakura out, or bring her home dinner." Sasori smiled charmingly. "But, now, your daughter is my top priority."

"So- you kidnapped our daughter to take care of her?" Her father asked, and Sasori grinned.

"No, sir. I saw an angel, and decided to take it upon myself, to kidnap her and care for her." Sasori corrected. "It may sound odd, but I collect- beautiful things- and Sakura was the most beautiful girl I had seen, in all my years. I only care about personality, and she is VERY beautiful." He said, Sakura's mother smiling in appreciation, and her Father, nodding in agreeance. "So, I'd like to get to the point, and ask permission for Sakura to continue staying with me." Her Father thought about it.

"...I will sleep on it, but until then, help yourself to our guest room." Sakura blinked, and Sasori smilied.

"Thank you for your consideration and allowing me to stay the night here." Sasori said, standing up. "If you don't mind, I'd like to unpack. Of course, Mrs. Haruno, I will come back down and help with dinner, if you're fine with that." She nodded, and he bowed, before takign his leave, and going into the hall. Sakura looked at him, and he looked back. "I don't think they like me." He told her honestly, before laughing, and leaving the house to go get the things he had brought for the both of them.


	4. Day 4

Bestiality

Glistening

Day 4

* * *

Sakura woke up, blinking, looking up. Sasori, slept peacefully, beside her, his face mere centimeters away from her own. She blushed, as he blinked sleepily, before opening his eyes and looking at her. He smiled. "Good Morning, Cherry Blossom." He said sleepily, making her smile faintly.

"Morning, Sasori." He sat up.

"Sorry, I got cold in the middle of the night and snuck in here." Sasori told her honestly, hugging her. "Hmm…you're so warm."

"Sasori, were you serious about what you said last night?" She asked, and he blinked, before he tilted her chin up.

"Of course. I'm waiting for the right time. When it comes, we will move out of my Den, and into-what do you call it? A 'house'?" Sasori thought about it, before nodding to himself. "Yes, I believe it's called a house…"

"What kind of house?" She asked, and he sweat dropped.

"I… haven't thought that far." He admitted, and she giggled. "What's so funny?!" He demanded, irritated, that she was laughing at him, but, she hugged him. He sighed, and rested his chin on her head. "You're welcome for last night, by the way." She blushed, withdrawing hastily.

"W-What?!" She demanded, thinking he had XXX while she was asleep. "I-I didn't give you permission, you jerk!" She snarled at him, and he looked at her, stoic.

"What are you talking about? I was referring to my assistance with dinner last night." She sweet dropped, and sighed in relief, as he raised an eyebrow at her. "You're such an odd girl, but, that's what makes you unique." He sat up, reached for her- tenderly cupping her cheek, "There is no other, that I would rather spend my time with, than my Cherry Blossom." He said seriously, before kissing her, and withdrawing. "I would like to continue this- but not in your Parent's home." He told her bluntly, and she nodded. "I have to do some things with Itachi, but, if you request it, I will stay with you this day."

"…No." Sakura replied, and Sasori nodded. "Um-m-make sure you come back at 7:00 pm!" Sakura blurted out, making him blinks, before smirking, as she added, "If you don't, you'll get punished."

"How will you punish me?" He asked her, tilting her chin up. "What will you do to me to make sure I don't misbehave?" she blushed, and he chuckled. "Alright, I'll return at 7." He got out of bed, pulling on a shirt. "I will be departing. Have a good day, alright?" Sakura nodded, and he left the room. She gout out of bed too, and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

O O O

Sasori sat on the edge of Itachi's Den, which was in the mountain side. "You know, when the architect for the Hokage Mountain made the plans, he asked ME for my assistance in hollowing the mountain out for workers!" Itachi bragged, and Sasori looked back at him. "Shut up, Itachi." Itachi glared at him.

"Don't think you can interrupt me and tell me to shut up even though you're just a single rank higher than me." Itachi snarled angrily, and Sasori sighed, uninterested, searching the Village for any signs of Sakura. "Looking for your mate? Good luck! Mine has a lovely scent, and thanks to my acute sense of smell, I know exactly where she is!"

"Itachi, because I'm a Rank higher than you, I CAN tell you to shut the hell up, and as the Village is in your territorial bounties, you should pay more attention to the Village itself, than your mate. She's important to you, yes, but you must take care of what is important to her. Besides, if your protection falters, like it did when Orochimaru appeared, then I'll kill you because my mate's loved ones are also here." Sasori told him bluntly, and Itachi nodded.

"Why…Did you not join her today?" Itachi asked, Sasori closing his eyes.

"She didn't want my company."

"Geez, you're so docile around her, huh?"

"Are you asking to get beat up?" Itachi flinched, seat dropping, waving his hands.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm fine." Itachi said. "By the way- have you gotten parental confirmation yet?"

"Have you?"

"N-No. "

"Why are you here, and not with your mate? How can you have made her your mate, without consulting her parents? You're shameless, Itachi. I hope you burn in Holy Fire…or something." Sasori said bluntly, and Itachi shuddered.

"Your heart is made of stone, Sasori." Itachi told him, and Sasori opened his eyes, chuckling.

"No it's not. If it were, I would still be alone, right? I have Sakura-Chan." There was a pause. "God damn it, I want to touch her so baaaaaa~d!" He cried, and Itachi patted him on the shoulder in male understanding.

"I understand your anxiety, Sasori. I want to touch Hinata too."

And then, they both cried in each other's arms.

Just kidding.

"Hey, she's talking to some guy! And he's TOUCHING HER!" Sasori hissed, gritting his teeth in anger. "Bastard…"

"It's probably a good friend of hers, let me see." Sasori pointed to where Sakura was. "Yeah it's just a friend- my bad, they're kissing." Sasori vanished, appearing in an alley close to Sakura. He walked out of it, went up to the guy, and punched him in the face.

"Neji!" Sakura hollered, glaring at Sasori. "What is wrong with you?!" Sakura yelled at Sasori, as she helped Neji up.

"I saw him kissing you…"

"He's my fiancé." She said bluntly, as the guy got to his feet. "Neji, this is Sasori. Sasori, this is Neji." Sasori glared at Neji with the upmost degree of hatred. "My parents arranged for me to marry him before you ever came into the picture."

"I see." Sasori said, keeping eye contact with Neji. "Well, I'll say it only once. Stay away from my Sakura, Hyuuga Neji." Sasori declared, and Sakura flinched, beginning to protest, but Neji chuckled and grinned at the Demon, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh? And what if I don't leave her alone? She is my fiance after all." Neji pointed out, and Sasori was silent. He had gotten the elixir to take on his human for for such a short period of time, in order to bring Sakura to her home, and spend time with her in his said for- something that was rare for him to do. Even though she lived in his den, by the time he got home, she was usually asleep. Sasori would be DAMNED if he let some insolent Human get in the way of his plans. "Well, since I haven't seen Sakura for such a long time, we'll be going to- catch up on things. Have a nice Day, Sasori." Neji said, his hand making its way to take Sakura's, before Sasori grabbed it.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could accompany you, Sakura. I don't know what you do to entertain yourself, and maybe, if I knew, I wouldn't make as many mistakes." Sasori offered, looking at Sakura, and she sighed.

"I guess that's alright, Sasori, but you'd best be on your best behavior, alright?!" Sakura remarked, and Sasori nodded.

Sasori obediently and silently followed the two around, being pulled into things, worthless to him, but meaningful to her, so he didn't mind much. He observed everything that she took the both of them, Neji and himself. When he had the time, Sasori pulled away to check his book.

**~Chapter 7- Customs**

**Humans come from different places.**

**Sometimes, to make them feel more comfortable, you must have a look on their daily life, to know what they normally do.**

**This will prevent you from making grave and stupid mistakes, and increase friendship.**

**If you believe you have a rather strong relationship with your Human, suggest that you can take them to their home town.**

**Humans are never more at home or comfortable, that where they were born and raised.**

**When you arrive, request that they show you around.**

**Remain vigulant! Pay attention to how they react to things and what they smile at, and if you are confused on something, who better to ask than your Human?**

**This will increase friendship and trust with your Human~**

Sasori closed the book, regrouping with Sakura and her soon-to-be-ex-fiance. Sakura smiled at him, "There you are, Sasori! I was looking for you!" she chirped. "I even sent Neji off to find you." Sasori looked at her, something inside of him, dragged its claws over his heart strings. Why- why did his chest hurt so much!?

"Sakura..." He murmured, and she blinked to attention, looking at him. "May I...kiss you?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"I don't- think I've ever heard you ask me something like that, Sasori..." She responded, but her cheeks turned a flamingo pink. "Alright- be nice, ok?" Sasori leaned down, tilting her chin up, and pressed his lips against hers gingerly. Neji looked up and flinched, the swarms of people in the streets, hiding him. Sakura reached up and wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck, making him cringe, and withdraw. "Wow! You're a really good kisser." She told him, and he was strangely happy.

"W-What now?" Sasori asked. "You're embracing me- do I do the same thing?" She nodded, and he put a hand on her back, his right on the curve of her lower back, while he took another sweet kiss from her cotton candy lips. Neji gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at the scene. Sasori withdrew, and released Sakura. "I...have to go." Sasori said, fleeing as she called after him, stunning Neji. Had the competitor- just given up?!

O O O

(Itachi's Den)

Itachi looked up, as Sasori leaned against the cave wall. "You idiot! you went out during the day!" Itachi thundered, as Sasori panted, his eyes turning their demonic red, and Itachi helped him inside. Sasori was laid down on Itachi's bed, panting, "Look at you- going against the rules of our kind-!"

"Wouldn't you...do the same...for Hinata?" Sasori panted, and Itachi flinched.

"Don't doubt me, Scorpion, my loyalty and devotion to my Mate is unwavering, but the rues still apply to you. She hasn't responded to you, my Hinata accepted me, but she hasn't! Until she does, like most single demons, you aren't allowed in the Day. Where did you get such a stupid potion to give you your human form anyways?"

"A friend." Sasori answered, closing his eyes, as Itachi placed a damp towel on his forehead.

"Rest here. I'll protect her tonight, but tonight only." Itachi told him sternly, the sunlight, vanishing, and Itachi left the den.

O O O

Sakura smiled at Hinata, hugging her. Hinata had invited her over for a sleep over, and the two relaxed, sitting on the porch, in the backyard of Hinata's room, eating ice cream. Sakura felt sad, that Sasori wasn't there, but Itachi appeared. "Hinata." He said simply, and she got to her feet, and hugged him. "Sakura, Sasori sends his apologies." Itachi told her, and she perked up.

"You've talked to him? Where is he?" Sakura asked, thinking, maybe, she'd be able to say good night to him, at least.

"He's taking the consequences of his actions." Itachi told her. "He won't be able to protect you tonight. I asked Hinata to invite you to a sleep over so I may take over in his absence-"

"W-Wait." Sakura said, looking worried. "What do you mean 'conserquences'? Sasori got a potion to help him so he'd have his human form for a week..."

"Indeed, but such a thing goes against the rules of our kind." Itachi said, walking over, and laying down, and Hinata snuggled up to him, happy as can be. "In our society, if one does not have a mate, then they are forbidden to walk in the day light in their human form. that's why they take a demonic one during the day. Since Hinata is my mate, I can walk around freely in my human form, but Sasori can't." Itachi explained, running a hand through Hinata's hair, as she slowly fell asleep.

"...How- does a Demon get a mate?" She asked, blushing, "D-Do they have to have sex?"

"Well, We can mate with anyone- it doesn't really mean sex." Itachi said. "The desired partner, has to accept the fact, that the Demon can never be anything but a demon. Some mates have accepted this, and come to realize, they can't handle it, and run away." Itachi said, looking at Hinata. "Its mainly accepting the Demon. For many of us, Humans are pets or prey, but for many of us, they are also our life-long partners. We can only have one mate, and having a mate means we are offering up our life to staying by their side."

"...But don't Demons have immortality?" Sakura asked, and he laughed.

"No, we just age far slower than a Human does." Itachi grinned. "Have you noticed- how Sasori tries so hard to make you happy? Our Human forms may seem healthy, but if we're mate less, we must take them at night because of how the Sun affects how we operate. It drains us of our strength, and can kill." Sakura blinked in surprise.

Sasori- had spend the entire after noon with her! When the Sun was its brightest. Itachi picked up Hinata, "Stay out as long as you wish, but it would be wise to sleep soon." Itachi said, and she looked up at him.

"I'm going to- finish up my ice cream." She told him, and he nodded, leaving to Hinata's room to set her in her bed, as Sakurasat there, staring at the stars. 'I wish- Sasori could come tell me good night.' She thought, hoping, it would reach him- where ever he was.

_'Alright. I'll be there soon, Sakura.'_

Sakura blinked. Was that- Sasori's voice? She looked up, and Sasori was standing next to her. "You- wanted a 'Good Night'?" He asked, grinning, and she blinked. "I'm sorry. I heard your desire- so I-" Sakura offered him the ice cream, and he blinked. "What is that?"

"Its called ice cream. Have some- if its not too much trouble-" she murmured, but he clasped the hand that held the ice cream to him, with his own hands, and leaned down, gingerly lapping at the ice cream liek a cat.

"Ah! I-it's cold." He said, "But delicious." she laughed.

"Yeah- it comes in a lot of different flavors you know." She said, smiling at him. "One day- I want to go to an ice cream show with you and show you all the different ones." sakura told him,a nd he nodded.

"That would be nice." Sasori said, before Sakura finished the ice cream, and abruptly stood up.

"Don't come out during the day, got it? I'll avoide Neji, if you promise to abide by the rules!" She told him,a nd he laughed, but smiled at her.

"Alright, alright, you caught me. I'll be good." Sasori told him, his hands up, as if he had been busted by the police. Sakura blushed, and poked his cheek with a, 'you'd better' remark, before twirling on her toes, and going into the house to Hinata's room. Sasori was silent, and looked back at the stars that she too, had once been gazing upon. It was- beautiful.


	5. Day 5

Bestiality

Shown off

Chapter 5

Sakura woke up in a futon next to Hinata's bed, on the floor, alone and cold, Hinata, not in the room. For some reason, she had the feeling Sasori had been there. A purple butterfly, fluttered into the room, and she propped herself up on her arms, to admire it. The butterfly glided to her and landed on her lips before popping like a bubble, and she blushed, an image of Sasori holding her, flashed into her mind. D-Did that really happen last night?! Another, black, butterfly, entered the room, and landed on Hinata's bed, as she came back into the room with breakfast. "Good morning, Sakura-Chan. Oh-!" Hinata gasped, the butterfly flittering over to her, and landing on her lips as well, before popping like a bubble. "Heehee!" Hinata giggled, blushing faintly, before setting the breakfast down.

"W-What are these?!" Sakura asked, and Hinata opened her mouth…

(Elsewhere)

"Memory Butterflies aren't that bad of a way to communicate." Itachi commented, and Sasori glared at him.

"You can walk in the day, why are you sending her Memory Butterflies?!" He demanded and Itachi chuckled.

"Because it would be ungentlemanly to leave the people I'm hosting, alone." Itachi smiled and Sasori snorted.

"This, coming from the Demon who was deemed 'The Blood-Lust King' by the Humans." Sasori snickered, and Itachi cringed.

"H-Hey, don't tell Hinata about that shit, ok?!" Itachi begged.

"Don't want your reputation for being a 'good Demon' to be ruined, eh?" Sasori asked, grinning.

"I'm telling you not to tell her or I'll tell Sakura what YOU did for fun back in the day." Itachi threatened and Sasori chuckled blowing up another Memory Butterfly, and watching it flutter off to Sakura. "…So- here parents are ok with it?"

"I believe they have accepted me."

"Hinata's Father hasn't even accepted me. Make is quick, because if the Demon Realm gets a whiff of you two just messing around, then the Overlord may come in and scoop her up." Itachi warned, and Sasori snorted.

"Give me a break! I don't think he'd sink so low as to take a Human girl from me-"

"He took Giovanni's first desire mate. I believe she committed suicide, but Giovanni seems happier with his current mate. Oh, I heard the Overlord did the same thing with the mate of the Shark Demon- he just came by and took her."

"Why would he do that?" Sasori asked, and Itachi shrugged.

"He's the Overlord- who knows why he'd do it? He's got enough concubines to make an army, but it's hard on the Shark Demon, considering his weak ability to take on a human form." Itachi said, frowning. "I feel bad for him… Bottom line, make it soon, ok?" Sasori frowned, but looked on to the bright Village.

"I won't force her into anything. Go make sure she's safe, ok?" Sasori requested, and Itachi nodded, standing up, and leaving the Lair. Sasori sighed, and stared longingly at the Village.

~O~O~O~

"So, how did you meet Sasori?" Hinata asked, and Sakura thought about it.

"Actually, I was on a mission with Rock Lee- protecting a Caravan, and Sasori attacked the caravan and kidnapped me, and thought of me as pretty." Sakura blushed. "I-I was really nice- no one other than Naruto has thought of me as pretty- maybe Neji, but who knows what he really cares about?" Sakura said. "How did you meet Itachi?"

"I was training in the forest, and he came out in his demon form, bloody and wounded, and just collapsed. The sun set, and he turned into a guy, so, I went over to him…

~Flash back (A/N: I am so sorry, you guys!)~

_Hinata jolted, as the large, furred beast, fell to the ground, panting and wheezing. "Oh, my!" The Weasel turned into a black-haired guy, who was covered in blood and wounds. Hinata ran over to him and turned him over, putting her head on his chest, after wiping the blood off. His heart wasn't breathing. "CPR!" Hinata conducted CPR and the man coughed up blood on poor Hinata's jacket. "Oh- are you alright?" He stared at her with a dead-like gaze. "We should get you to a hospital-" She murmured, standing up, but he grabbed her wrist, coughing some more, as she looked back at him._

"_Take me to my den…" He requested and she blushed, helping him to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and helping him back to where he directed._

~End of Flash Back~

Sakura listened to Hinata's story, and was amazed. "For the next several days, Hinata bravely nursed me back to health, and didn't ask for a single thing in return. That's when I fell in love with her and asked her to be my mate." Itachi finished, and they both looked at him, Hinata getting up and hugging him, letting him kiss her on the forehead. "Sasori told me to check up on you."

"You were here last night. Did that thought the butterfly brought me really happen?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Itachi answered. "Memory Butterflies can only carry authentic memories from whom they're made by. Why, Sasori sent you something hot and naughty?" Itachi chuckled.

"He never sent them before." Sakura interjected, and Itachi frowned.

"It's probably because he was too far away. To be honest, this week is the only week I've ever been in my own Den for so long. For the Memory Butterflies, you have to be in a reasonable distance to the den or who you desire the butterfly to go to." Itachi explained. "In the day, Demons wake up, take their natural form, hole up their Den so no others can enter, and just leave. They return at night with that they've collected through the day, stock pile it, and sleep."

"Then why does Sasori collect 'pretty things'?" Sakura asked.

"Each Demon has their own preference on collecting things. It's not a key to survival, but it kills time, so to say. Besides, it's also one of the rules- 'Thou shall protect thy Den from the edges of its creation.'- Demon Commandment 3."

"How many do you have and why?"

"We have 10, and if one is broken, it is punishable by the person being tied to a cross and set in a barren piece of land to die by sunlight." Itachi said. "They make up the basis of our life."

"You should tell me what they are."

"I just told you what number 3 was, Sakura." Itachi scowled, and Hinata giggled, but Itachi flinched, looking towards the window. "Sorry, Hinata, I've got to go." He said, kissing her, and quickly leaving.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked, and Hinata looked worried.

"I don't know- he's never done that before ever since he could walk in the sun… I wonder what ever the matter is." Hinata murmured.

The rest of the day, the two of them when to the market to get food, and made dinner, hoping to invite their 'boys' over for Dinner with the Hyuuga family and the Haruno family, for Hinata had convinced them to let the Harunos over. Sakura called for Sasori mentally, but he didn't come. "Hey- Do you have a mental connection with Itachi, or am I just crazy?" Sakura asked her.

"Oh, yes. It's very convenient. He helps me remember things- like what to get at the store." Hinata said. "Why?"

"Because- Sasori isn't answering me…"

"Oh, I'll try Itachi." Hinata said, smiling, as she chopped up some more ingredients, and blinked. "That's odd- he told me to wait." She smiled at Sakura. "Here- let's just make dinner- they'll probably show up when it's done." Sakura nodded, feeling as if something was wrong, but, pushed the feeling aside and kept on helping with the meal.

By the time the meal was on the table, the men has still not come, and Hinata stood by the window, waiting. Sakura went over to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"….I think they may be in trouble." Hinata murmured, looking at her. "What if- they collapsed some where? Its cold outside- they could be freezing to death."

"How about we grab some coats and go look for them." Sakura suggested, and Hinata nodded, Sakura grabbing their coats and a pair of fluorescent flashlights.

"What are the flashlights for?" Hinata asked, as Sakura handed her one.

"Well, if they were attacked by another demon, this should help. It's against their Society to go around in the day, and Sasori doesn't have any lights in his den aside form a hole in the roof, the sunlight comes down and reflects off all the gold, spreading the light through the den. Light bulbs can probably be mistaken for artificial sunlight, and scare a demon away- if it's flashed in the eyes, probably." Hinata blinked, and then nodded.

~Another Part of the Village~

The Black creature blended with the night sky and the darkness in the unlit area outside of the Village's gates. It growled, trying to get past Sasori once more, but he grabbed it and stabbed it with his stringer, making the beast snarl and sink its teeth into his neck, Itachi jumping on the creature and coiling around it, grabbing handfuls of its mane, and pulling back on it, ripping out chunks. The Creature snarled in anger, tossing them aside, recoil and hissing at them. _**Itachi! It's not working! **_Sasori growled.

_**I know, I know, but we can't fend him off! **_Itachi called back.

"Hey ugly!" The three of them looked back, seeing a small pink dot, and when their vision zoomed on it, they saw Sakura and Hinata. "Eat this!" Sakura declared, "Now Hinata!" Suddenly, there was a burst of white, and the black creature roared in pain, as it was hit in the eyes, before vanishing, and the light died out as quickly as it had come. "Hey, we made dinner, so come and get it, Guys." They both took their human forms and stared at the two girls. Hinata going over to Itachi with a first-aid kid she had brought, and started patching him up, Sakura going over to Sasori, who had bruises and wounds all over. Sasori had earned himself a pat on the head and a 'Good job!' from the bout, while Itachi earned himself band-aids and worry.

"He just appeared while we were on our way over to your house…" Sasori murmured. "We drew him out of the village so he wouldn't damage anything."

"Well, how about we go eat, and you guys can just sleep?" Sakura said, and he nodded.

~O~O~O~

'haa, haa, haa' He panted, dropping the body on his sheets, and covering his face, still, panting. What was wrong with him?! So many gave him so little! He stared at the naked bodies that lay motionless in front of him; digging his claws into his own flesh, the door opened, making him cringe, and he stared at it with eyes that held nothing but madness and insanity.

"Your Highness was hit in the eyes with 'flash lights'; A human-made device to help them see in the dark, and help them through dark places, because they don't have the ability to see in the dark as we do." A Scientist told him, and he glared at the scientist.

"Explain to me this- 15 meals- and I only feel as if I've only just had a drop or two of what a really need." He growled, standing up, grabbing a cloak, and wrapping it around himself to hide his nudity.

"Y-Your Highness must not gorge himself!" His attendant warned from the doorway, servants entered the room and carried the unconscious people away. "This could be affected by your body thinking that there is something more appetizing- did anything happen while you were out?"

"I smelt- cinnamon and plums- before I was blinded and retreated." He said, throwing his arms out dramatically, "The plasma tastes like water, and the food, like sand! My body wants me to go get the source of that smell!"

"Your Highness, it may be because it's the season that most Demons find mates…?" The attendant suggested, and he was silent, as a woman shoved past the both of them, squabbling about how much she had missed him while he was gone. He roughly grabbed her arm and jerked her in front of him, sinking his teeth into her next, and ripping out the muscles, busying his left hand with piercing through her chest as the same time, and ripping out her beating heart, before he shoved her away, digging his teeth into the still warm organ in his hand, and ripping off a wet chunk, chewing it for a moment, before swallowing it. The dead girls blood, splattered on his face and his chest, and he gave the people in his doorway a pointed glare.

"The scent- if it belongs to someone- without a doubt, I WILL have them!" He grumbled, making it more of an order than a statement. "I don't care if I have to slaughter everyone in their village- they will belong to me." The Scientist and the attendant were silent, before the attendant gulped, his lips quivering.

"Ho-how is the hea-heart, Your Highness?"

"Its bitter with the sluts sins, is what it is!" He snarled in response, taking another bite, before licking the bloody fingers of his left hand, growling. "But I can't deny the satisfactory feeling of her blood splashing down my throat."

"S-She was one of your concubines, you know…"

"I never touched her aside from tonight, Attendant. The size of her breast displeased me, and sickened me to no end." He said bluntly, his lips pulled back once more, as he gorged himself on the heart in his hand, and tossed it into the corpse's arms in disgust when he no longer desired to eat it, wiping his mouth with his hand, smearing the blood. "A whore like her- using my manners to devour her heart is a waste of time. Cremate her corpse, and if she had any family, tell them something regarding a rouge demon- I don't care what you feed them, just make sure they don't come here nor they ask questions." The Scientist bowed, a pair of servants entered, and carried her and her cold heart away, and the Assistant remained, as they went to the large window, and put their palms on the pane to rest, as they tried to calm down.

"Highness, if the person with this scent- if they are female, they may be Human, for you were at a Human Village. Human's can't be treated as you treat your concubines, for she might run away or commit suicide." The Assistant suggested, and he glanced back at him, before out at the night sky.

"Hmm…how am I supposed to treat her then?" He asked, and the Assistant walked over, offering him a book. "What's this? 'A Guide to Caring for your Human'?! Are you insulting my intelligence!?"

"No, highness. It's a best selling book, on how to make humans comfortable around you, your Majesty." The Assistant smiled, as he opened it, leafing through the pages.

"Humans- they like the things this books says to do for them?"

"Oh, very much so, your Majesty."

"Hn." He closed the book and gazed out the window. "Alright- The quest for the cinnamon and plum musked Human begins now!" she pulled some pants on. "Tell my concubines ot sleep in their own rooms tonight." The Attendant bowed, and the Demon vanished out the window.

~O~O~O~

Sakura stirred, waking up alone, yet again, but in her own bed. She hugged her knees to her chest. Last night, she had gone to Itachi's den with Sasori, and fallen asleep on him- why wasn't she there now? Maybe if she payed ATTENTION to what he was saying as in, 'Sakura, you're not allowed here' and hadn't stubbornly forced her way in, would she still be there? Probably not. She stood up, and looked at her attire. Was she wearing a tang top and her underwear before? Suddenly, her window rattled violently, and she looked at it to her left, before it burst open, and a figure stood in the window- but he was so tall, he was kind of crouching. His lips pulled back and revealed a devilish sneer, a pair of large, black wings, beat behind him, as he tightened his grip on her window.

"Hey." He greeted, and his sneer widened.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Day 6

Bestiality

Envied

Chapter 6

Sasori lifted his head, staring out at the village. "Itachi- do you feel that?" He asked, and Itachi was already at the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah. Something's wrong." He murmured, and Sasori slammed his fists against the floor, his tail thrashing about, hitting the ceiling, and rocks fell. "Hey, knock it off! You're going to destroy my den with your rage fit!"

"I can't STAND it! Go and make sure Sakura's safe, Itachi, please!" Itachi nodded, and vanished. The sun grew brighter, and a ray hit Sasori's hand, and he snarled in pain, jumping back. "Damnit..."

~O~O~O~

Sakura stared at the person crouching on her window seal. He grinned sinisterly, offering his hand to her, "Come, let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, freak!" She yelled, throwing a vase with flowers at him, and he grabbed the vase before it hit him, setting it down on the window pane, frowning at her.

"Well, if I had know you were so fiery, then I would've brought a NET. No matter-" He pushed out his cape, "I'll capture you without a net." Sakura jumped away, and he attempted to pounce on her, but hit the floor instead. He stood, his cape wrapped around him, and an unworldly force pulled him into the shadowy part of her room, as thing wisps of heat came off his skin. "Come now, don't make this difficult for me. Its already so much of a hassle to come and get you during the day, but at night its no good either."

"You're a Demon." she stated, and he tilted his head to the left, looking to his left, then his right, looking to his sight, in mild agreement.

"Mmm-more or less, Yes, I suppose I could be considered a 'Demon'." He responded simply, and she went into her bathroom, shutting and locking the door. "Interesting..." He murmured, gliding over to the door, and ripping it off its hinges, Sakura jolting, as he hold it in the air. "BOO." He said, grinning sadistically, tossing it aside effortlessly. "You must come with me, little human! If you're not in my kingdom, I can't eat, you know!"

"Hold it right there!" The man looked back and Sakura looked past him, Itachi in the doorway. He snarled and jumped on the guy, the two crashing into the ground, and Sakura got up and fled into her bedroom, and they wrestled on the tile. the larger man grabbed a handful of Itachi's shirt, and tossed him away from him, Itachi flying across the room and landing on Sakura's bed with a grunt. Itachi grabbed Sakura and set her on the alley's floor, outside her window. "Get to Sasori as quickly as possible, GO!" He told her, and she got to her feet, and ran.

Her lungs burned, but she kept running. Her heart galloped from fear and how much she was running. Her legs hurt- but she kept running.

Unfortunately, the strange enemy appeared in front of her, and she ran right into his waiting arms, before he propelled himself into the air and out of Itachi's violent claws. Sakura struggled in his hold, and he smirked, grabbing her collar, and holding her in mid air- 100 feet off the ground. "You really want to die?"

"Sakura, I'll catch you!" Itachi called, and the man snickered.

"From this height? She'll die if you don't. Want to risk it, Weasel?" He challenged, and Itachi gritted his teeth, and he hugged Sakura to him, before there was a blue of black around them. "I don't have time for this, I'm rather hungry. This girl will be a perfect meal." With that, he vanished.

~O~O~O~

He threw her roughly onto the bed, and Sakura yelped from the abrupt action, and he positioned himself over her, something pinned her down by the ankles and wrists. He held a piece of her hair to his face, sniffing it, eyes closing, before he opened them and looked at her, his eyes now crimson red. "The scent is all over you- you're the one I'm looking for, I'm certain of it." He said, standing up, pointing to her, "Now don't try to run away, or I'll eat your heart like I did to the concubines who disobeyed me!" With that, he turned on his heels, and left the room, opening a large door, and leaving, shutting the door behind him. Sakura sat up, and struggled against the unforeseeable retrains that held her confined, and she finally gave up, before looking at her surroundings with whatever light the moon provided for her from the window.

It wasn't even a WINDOW! It was like a high arch in the wall. It had no glass nor wood to stop from anyone seeing in, but there were curtains on the inside part of the window, but even those twisted and turned in the wind that made her shiver. She relaxed on the soft but firm mattress that she sunk into faintly. she didn't sink down low enough that the mattress completely swallowed her up- just 4 or 5 inches before the firmness caught and held her up. She sighed, wondering what would have happen if she had gotten to where Sasori was before this strange man had kidnapped her. He had been kidnapped once before- by Sasori- why wasn't she mad at him? She was angered by this guy, and at one point, Sasori as well, but he turned out to be more of a sweet and lonely guy to her- this guy was just insane.

The door opened, and he returned, and she glanced at him, as he licked his hand, walking over and plopping down next to her on the bed, and she tried to put as much distance between them as she could. "I'll deal with you in a minute." He assured her, continuing to cattily lick a sticky substance off his left hand, none of it on his right- but the substance was all around his mouth. When he was done cleaning his land, a long, red tongue slipped out from between his lips, and wiped off the substance from around his mouth, and he wiped the rest of his face on his sleeve. "Sorry for the wait- I didn't want to get you dirty." He said, grinning at her, the restraints bound her ankles and wrists together, and he slipped his hand up her dress, making her kick him in the face. "Hn- You're quite energetic." with a single movement, her dress had been ripped open, and she tried to cover up. "Your skin's soft too. Perfect." He murmured, licking her neck once more, the stench of blood, lingered on his breath, and he nuzzled her neck. "That Itachi- he's your mate, yes? Does he touch you like this?" He asked, and Sakura squirmed under his touch.

"I-Its not...Itachi- he's with Hinata." Sakura gasped, as a claws hand grabbed her ass. "S-Stop it!"

"So, its not Itachi? You've got a mate, don't you, little girl? With such an enticing scent, no doubt you've got one! There was another demon there- are you with the one who was too coward to come out and fight for you?" He questioned intently, kissing her collar bone, her attempts to push him off were futile, but she continued to try anyways. "Heh- you're strong too- but not strong enough to keep me at bay, little girl. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you tonight. Tonight, we sleep." He got up, grabbing the front of her torn dress, collecting both sides in a single handful, before lifting her up, and tossing back the covers, setting her down in the middle of the bed, he took off his cloak. "Come, we have sex now." She flinched, and the door on the other side of the room, burst open, grabbing both their attentions.

"Your Highness, you can't have sex with the human!" someone yelled, and he hissed in fury.

"Attendant! What is the meaning of this?" He demanded angrily.

"Your Highness, you can't have sex with her." The person repeated. "If you do, she may be more prone to fleeing- haven't you read the book I gave to you?"

"Books are worthless. One learns more by hands-on experience." He declared, and the Attendant bowed.

"Honest and true wisdom, your Highness, but you can't go so fast, Humans take things slowly." The Attendant informed him, and he 'oh'd, while the Attendant gently suggested, "Your Highness, allow me to get her different night clothes to change into so she's more comfortable with sleeping."

"Good idea!" He picked her up the same way he had before, holding her to the Attendant, "Here, here, take her." The Attendant wrapped her up in a blanket, and carried her out of the room and into another room.

"I'm sorry for His Majesty." They apologized for him, as several girl maids took her into a blocked off area of the room, so that they could change and bathe her. Her belongings were put in a basket, that was taken away as three other girls shoved her into a tub filled hit warm water, and started scrubbing her clean. "I apologize for the washing and how his Highness is a bit- savage, but I've already ordered that food be sent to the room, so you too can eat. Everything is of the finest quality-"

"Wh-who is that guy?" The maids froze and stared at her in shock.

"You don't know?" The Attendant asked. "His Highness is the Overlord of the Demon World- our one and only king." The Attendant told her, and the maids got back to washing her. when she was clean, they dried her off, and dressed her in an ankle-length night gown and long sleeves, before pushed back into the Overlord's Room. He perked up.

"Ah, you're back!" He grinned, gliding over to her, and attempting to pick her up before she punched him in the crotch and he snarled in pain, falling over and curling up in the fetal position.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, trying to run for it, but he grabbed her ankle, and pulled her down, making her yelp as she hit the floor.

"Your friskiness was adorable at first, yet, but now its getting on my nerves, Little Girl!"

"Stop calling me that! It's not my name! She screamed, kicking him in the face, scrambling to her feet once more, and running towards the window, jumping onto its ledge, and gasping, looking down. They were probably 7 stories up from the ground! She glanced back at him.

"Give it up! You'll never made it down without wings, Little Girl!" He mocked, and she turned around so her back was facing the world below- and pushed herself off the ledge, falling backwards. "Stupid girl!" He snarled, jumping out the window, a pair of bat wings replacing the crow's wings he had before, and flew out to greet her. Damn! He grabbed her and pulled her back into the room, vines blocked the window, so if she tried to jump again, they would stop her, but he pinned her to the bed with his own hands, and towered over her. "You're an interesting one, alright! No one has ever tried to jump out of my bedroom window before, but come to your senses! You're never getting out of here without my help. So if you want to leave this room at least, you'll have to be a good girl-" He said, looking at she exposed collar bone, and he held her wrists together with a single hand, unbuttoning the night gown's top 2 buttons (it's got 5), slipping the sleeve aside, revealing her shoulder, and he nipped at the flesh. "Mmn...You smell so enticing..." He withdrew, "But these sleeves anger me- I'll tell the Attendant to pick something sleeveless next time." He said, and ripped the sleeves off, and she flinched, thinking he had ripped the gown in half- just like he had her outfit. He licked his lips in antisipation, "Now, We're getting somewhere-" He said, lowering his head to her neck, hissing, opening his mouth, before the door burst open.

"Your Highness!" His head snapped around angrily to glare at whom ever had interupted him, and who had saves Sakura, twice.

"Your constant interuptions are annoying me, Attendant! what is it now?! I wish to make this girl my concubine and you're getting in the way!" He snarled in rage.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but there are papers you need to sign and I've brought food." He informe,d bowing, servants entering with trays of food, and another tray of papers for him, and he released her, sitting up, growling.

"What is the food for, Attendant?!" He demanded, and Sakura covered her body up with a pillow, and he glanced back at her.

"Well, I thought, since you now have the girl, you may be able to eat. Humans, too, eat at various intervals of the day. Main meals are 3 times a day- morning, midday, and at night, but they have snacks here and there. She's probably hungry, right? Wy not let her eat as you do your paperwork- that way, she won't bother you while you're working." The Attendant suggested, and he thought about it.

"You're right. Alright, bring the paperwork." He said, and the Paper work was brought over to him, and he picked up a pen, "What am I signing here?" The Attendant informed him about what he was signing, and if he was fine with it, he signed, and if he didn't like it, he told them to take it away. After 5 minutes, he looked back at her. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sakura blinked, and he gestured to the food. "Go on, eat as much as you want!" She timidly got up, setting the pillow down, and filled a plate with everything that was offered, and they left, and the Attendant looked at her.

"Miss, your night gown-"

"Get her one that's sleeveless and short-" the Overlord snapped, the attendant looked at him.

"But your Highness, Humans rely on their body heat to stay warm at night- that's what the sleeves were for, and if its too short, they won't be able to sleep." The Attendant said, and he grunted.

"I'll keep her warm." He assured, and Sakua sat far away from him on the bed.

"Your Majesty, a word?" The Attendant asked and the two of them went to a far corner of the room, away from the bed, out of Sakura's ear shot. "Your Highness, maybe- you could hold off on making her another concubine until tomorrow? Its been a long day for her, and she's probably a little overwhelmed by all of this, Milord. Humans easily are overwhelmed, maybe its best that you just go straight to bed after your peperwork? Humans need a large dose of sleep to function properly."

"This is true- I did kidnap her from her home- she may be homesick as well." He said, looking at the attendant. "Do you think using some of my powers to make my room resemble her own would put her at ease?"

"Wise thoughts, Majesty, but I think its best if you take it slow with her instead and be gentle." The Attendant said, and he thought about it. "humans like to know information- they meet by exchanging names- just tell her some things about you and she'll probably do the same."

"I see, I see. Well, leave now so I can do my paperwork, and I'll send out the servant when I'm done, ok? Bye!" The Attendant bowed and took a hasty leave, as he sat back on the bed, looking at Sakura. "My name is Madara- what's your name?"

"...Sakura." She said after a rather long silence, which was her deciding whether or not to tell him her name. Madara grinned happily, opening his mouth to saw something, but the servants pulled him back with the paperwork that had to be filled out, and he sighed, getting back to it. He want's even finished when she had finished eating, and he groaned.

"ENOUGH!" Madara yelled angrilly, the Servants shuddering. "Get the hell out of my sight! i'll finish this tomorrow!"

"B-But milord-" He glared at them angrily and they bowed. "Good night, Milord." They closed the door behind him, and he glanced back at her. Sakura was lying down on the very edge of the bed.

He grabbed her arm and hauled her over to him, making her look at him, "Don't sit so far on the edge, you'll fall off." He told her and she sighed and nodded, and he released her. "It's late- come, let's sleep." He suggested, pulling back the covers.

"No." She told him, and he scowled.

"Then you'd like to sleep on the floor and not in my bed?" Madara questioned. "Why...? I'm being so nice, yet you still defy me!"

"You kidnapped me from my house, beat up my friend's boy friend, and you've got me trapped in this room with you! No matter how many good deeds you go, I'll never forgive you." Sakura yelled, and Madara's eyebrow twitched, and he lifted her into the air with his hands around her neck, his pupils shrinking, and she struggled, digging her nails into his wrist, trying to make him let go as she gasped desperately for air.

"Put her down, your Highness." Madara looked at the door way and grunted, and Sakura fell to the floor, taking as many gulps of oxygen as she wanted."You've looked so hard for this girl, and you're going to kill her just because she gave you an answer that displeases you? You must learn to adjust, you Highness. Now please, settle down and sleep." the door was shut adn Madara looked at her, frowning.

"Sorry- I got angry." He said, picking her up and setting her in the bed, before getting in himself ans covering the both of them with the sheets, hugging her close. He nuzzled her chest and she pushed his head away. "Still hooked up on someone? Oh yes, you never told me who your mate was...or do you not have one, Sakura? You've got the lingering scent of a demon on you. You weren't tricked by one of my kind, were you?" Madara asked, and she ignored him. "You're tired- tomorrw, I'll ask you more aboout your mate." With that, he fell asleep. Sakura refused to give in to the temptations of sleep, after all, who knows what he'd do to her? "Sakura." She looked at him, thinking he had fallen asleep. "You have a demon's lingering scent- but if you don't have a mate and the one you're hanging around doesn't treat you properly, will you be my mate?" Was he talking about Sasori not treating her properly!?

"He treats me better than you ever could, and don't you have a mate already?" She said, angered that he was saying Sasori treated her badly.

"I have concubines- girls that are canidates for being my mate. Demons are different from Humans, and both are treated differently. I'm still trying to learn how to treat you properly- but my offer will stay open as long as you don't have a mate, Sakura." He answered, kissing her shoulder, and down to her hand, where he kisses and licked her palm, his eyes flashing up to hers. "I've been hungry all day- and going outside took a lot of my strength." He said, licking the inside of her wrist, giving her a seductive smile, and she panicked.

"M-Matbe you should have some servants bring up something to eat for you..." She said, and he chuckled.

"I'm not hungry for FOOD." He chuckled, licking her palm, and she blushed. What the hell was going on here?!


	7. Day 7

Bestiality

Put away

Chapter 7

"S-So the rumor about the Overlord wasn't false." Sasori murmured, and Itachi was silent. "Itachi, stay here and protect your mate, I'll go save Sakura." Itachi blinked.

"Why would you even care? she's not your mate." Itachi pointed out, and Sasori growled.

"That's not the POINT, Itachi! I promised her parents that I would protect her, so I'm going to rescue her." He said. "He's going to PAY with its life, even if it costs me mine!" Sasori declared, before vanishing from Itachi's den. Itachi thought of it for a while, wondering what Sasori could do.

~Great Temple of Osiris~

"Oh, It's Lord Sasori!" She chirped, beating her wings, shaking her brother awake. "Wake up you lazy bastard! Lord Sasori is here!" He flinched to attention, as Sasori knelt before the Altar. "What troubles you, Lord Sasori, 2nd Candidate for the Throne of the Overlord?" She asked, her brother looking over the arm of his chair, beating his own wings once, before folding them.

"The Overlord has kidnapped my desired mate and I need assistance."

"For such a proud Demon Lord to ask for help, this mate must be important to you!" The Dove Demon said. "Our Master isn't here right now, but we will tell you all that we ourselves know." she said, "Brother Zabuza, share your wisdom as well!" He snorted, and sat up in his chair, resting his left cheek on his left fist, his elbow on the arm of the chair that was turned on its side, high in the arcs.

"The Overlord's castle is surrounded by mountains, and even the Overlord himself, can only reach his room by flight." He said, and the Dove demon, Haku, went over to his chair, opposite of Zabuza's, but when he sat in it, he faced Zabuza. (their chairs are built into the wall, on the sides of a large arch that two doors are in.).

"Indeed. The Overlord himself, is of two strong races, a Hybrid, his parents were pure." Haku said.

"If you're planning on going up against that Bastard-" they all looked back, as someone set a heavily medaled boot down. "-Then count me in, will ya?"

"Master!" the Two replied, and Sasori smirked.

"I'll carry you up- he's got vines on the windows now- hope you can manage, Scorpion." They chuckled, and Sasori grinned, high-fiving them. "Of course."

~Overlord's Castle~

"Eat as much as you like, Sakura! There's dessert too!" Madara said excitedly, and she fidgeted uneasily. "Maids! Is the dress ready?" Madara yelled, and a maid poked her head in and nodded, and he went over to the room they were hiding it, Leaving Sakura in the Dining room. It was huge- and there was a lot of food- but she wasn't really hungry.

"Miss, aren't you the least bit hungry? Please eat to recover your strength..." The Maids begged, and Sakura tried- but everything tasted horrible and bitter. "If there's anything you need, please, just say so! We're happy to serve you." This was going to get annoying fast.

"Sakura, I've had a dress custom made for you- will you wear it?" Madara asked, and she looked to her right, where he stood. How did he get there so fast?!

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." she answered, thinking it wise to play along for now. If she behaved, she'd probably be given more freedom, meaning she could wander about. Wandering about equals she gets to calculate a good escape route. Madara offered her a gloves hand, and helped her to her feet, and into the room, the maids standing in a row in front of them they stepped aside and Sakura stared at the strapless, black dress, that had beautiful ruffles and vertical maroon stripes on it.

"Do you like it?" Madara asked, and she nodded, and he grinned. "Marvelous. Help her into it, Maids, and if it doesn't fit, adjust it. Lead her to the Throne Room when you're done." He said, straightening the collar of his jacket, and the doors shut behind him as he left. They helped her out of the clothes she was wearing and helped her into the dress, holding a body-length mirror in front of her when they had done up her hair and put a headband on it that had a little heart crown with a cross on it. She blushed.

"M-My boobs look huge!" She said in embarrassment.

"Its the ruffles and stripes, miss, it gives off that effect. Are you not pleased?" A Maid asked. "We can change it!" Another added.

"N-No, its ok- is it really alright if I wear this? It's so pretty."

"Of course, miss! Matching accessories have been prepared as well, will you wear them as well?" Sakura nodded, and the maids offered her the matching accessories- a choker with black lace and vertical maroon stripes, a large, oval emerald, in the middle of the choker, was put around her neck. A pair of black, maroon vertical striped, elbow-length gloves were put on her, and dangle earring that were black with black beads, were put on her ears, the end of the earrings held a emerald tear drop gem, and they put a light coat of emerald eye shadow on her eyes, and a light coat of pink blush on her cheeks, before helping her into a pair of high heels that matched the dress in the same patter as did every thing else, but it had black ruffles on it. "All done, Miss!" with that, they lead her to the Throne Room, where Madara sat in a large black, gothic throne.

"Ah! Sakura, you look beautiful!" Madara said, standing up. "Come, sit next to me." He said, gesturing to a smaller, silver gothic chair. She sat down in it, and clasped her hands in her lap, pushing her skirt down. Where was- Sasori? Was he really going to leave her there with this weirdo? Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "Something bothering you, my dear?" Madara asked, and she looked at him.

"Oh- no." She answered. "I'm just wondering- how my friend is doing."

"Your mate?" He asked and she blushed.

"N-No! I'm friends with Itachi's mate."

"Oh, the Weasel's mate? That's nice." Madara said simply, putting his head in his left hand, gazing at her. "I don't really like other demons- they don't satisfy my desire for conversation, aside from my Attendant." He told her, and she was saddened by this.

"Don't you have any friends?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Demons isolate themselves. Those who do come to my Castle are just nobles who expect the current Overlord to acknowledge them and treat them as they are." Madara told her, and chuckled. "To me, they're all worthless." Sakura gulped. What an utterly heartless man! The door opened and someone stood on the other side of the room, his hair went to his hips, and it was ruggedly wavy. He carried a purple wrap that caressed his lower back, and the ends of which, hung limply over the insides of his arms. He walked forward, and Sakura blinked. Was he a demon as well? He looked completely human! His skin looked creamy and was a light mocha color, but his hair was gorgeous! It was black with a hint of hickory brown, and glistened in the light as he walked by the windows, the bangs of his long hair, separated in two sections, with large yellow orbs to keep them together. He stopped in front of the throne, and bowed, saying something in a different tongue that what she spoke, but somehow- she understood what he was saying.

"Prince of Thebes…" Madara muttered, the person standing up, and opening their eyes. His left eye was a brilliant and piercing yellow, while his right was a captivating hazel.

"Madara! Overlord of ALMOST everyone in his kingdom." They smiled at Madara. "I had caught ear of a horrid rumor, that the Overlord took the lovers of other Demons, and kept them as his concubines. I've visited your Harem, and I must say, more than 95% of the women in it, I've seen kissing other Demons. Now, unless you're running a Brothel underneath our noses, I'd suggest that you return them all back to their lovers and make their counterparts lives worth living again." They said.

"No, they're here to satisfy my needs." Madara snapped, and the 'Prince of Thebes', frowned and looked hurt, putting his hands at the center of his chest, interlacing his fingers.

"Oh, Madara, you've always been so heartless- is this why you eat the hearts of your concubines? To make up for what you don't have? Is this why you steal them away from their lovers, and force them to try and live on heart break?" They asked, and Sakura realized that, even though they were speaking in a formal tone- their words held the stung of ten-thousand needles.

"Well, if your mother hadn't raised you to be so soft-"

"That's enough, Madara, I won't have you drag my mother into this ordeal." They said, holding up a hand to Madara, turning to Sakura. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kagetora. I am the 1st Candidate for being the next Overlord (there are 8 of us)." He said, and she bowed slightly to him, and he took her hand. "Madara, this is Sasori's girl." He said, standing up, and withdrawing. "You've gotten yourself into some major trouble this time, Madara."

"Interesting. I'll take him!" Madara grinned, and clenched his right fist with determination and courage. Kagetora scowled.

"Are you playing stupid, or were you not given enough oxygen through the umbilical cord in the womb?" Kagetora asked him with a straight-face. "Sasori is going to put a clean end to your Tyranny, Madara."

"You're the next likely Candidate for my throne, Kagetora! Why don't you kill me?" Madara questioned, and Kagetora's poker face never wavered.

"Would it offend you if I told you I could careless for your position? I don't wish to rule over anyone, and I specifically isolated myself so this would NOT happen to me." Kagetora groaned, but sighed.

"Um-" Sakura interrupted, and he looked at her. "Kagetora?" He nodded. "How are you chosen for the 'Overlord' Position?"

"Well, a Council of Higher Positioned Demons, choose the top 8 Demons that fit the requirements of being an Overlord- the first to defeat the current Overlord in a fight, becomes the next Overlord." He said, and she nodded.

"Sasori will most likely be the next Overlord- you have to have the strength to defeat the current one, AND, be reliable. Someone the other Demons can look up to- these standards are too high for Madara here." Kagetora summed up, and Madara flinched, and Kagetora covered his mouth with a hand, looking at Madara. "Oh, I forgot you were here." Kagetora said, and Madara took a swipe at him, but he dodged, and chuckled. "My apologies, Overlord."

"You're stepping out of line, Hybrid!"

"You're a hybrid of a stranger class, but that doesn't mean you're any higher up on the food chain than me, Madara." Kagetora said, smiling. "Later, I will have to speak to miss Sakura- not now though." He bowed to her. "Good Day, Miss Sakura."

"Bow to me too!" Madara said, and Kagetora looked back at him over his shoulder.

"You don't deserve it, Madara, Miss Sakura does." He said simply, before walking off. Madara scowled and spat how he hates the bastard, while Sakura was intrigued. His eyes were pretty.

"Don't listen to a damn thing that wretch says, Sakura." Madara advised, and she looked to him as for a reason why, and sure enough, he fed her curiosity. "His Father is one of the most manipulative people alive."

"…You know his parents?"

Madara said nothing, his attendant appearing. "Miss, are you still hungry?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." Sakura answered, and looked out one of the many windows. Madara stared at her, silent, before looking at his attendant.

"Give me the book." He said, and the Attendant bowed, leaving, and returning with a book, and she watched him flip through its pages stopping somewhere for a moment, before continuing his endeavor for answers.

"What is that?" She asked, and Madara looked at her.

"it's a book on how to care for humans- it's a best seller amongst the Demons (or so my Attendant says.)." He answered, and she blinked. A book…on how to care for Humans? "Mostly, Demons do happen to take a human into their care- some don't need such a trifle thing, but others don't know what to do, so they keep it on hand. Think of it as a book of etiquette." Madara snickered.

Did Sasori- have a book like this too? Did he use it as well? She looked down. The door at the end of the hall opened again. "Miss Sakura, I've returned to speak to you, as I said in our earlier conversation." Kagetora called. "Now then, Madara, I'll be stealing her from you." The door was cracked open, but she saw darkness, except a hand slipped out and gestured her over. "Come, come, now, Miss Sakura, it's a private conversation that needed we bother his Highness with." Sakura looked at Madara whole looked away.

"Go." He told her, and she stood up and left. Who knows what he might have done if he hadn't given her permission and she had just got up and left? She went over to the cracked doorway, seeing Kagetora's eyes in the darkness.

"Forgive my selfishness, but I didn't want you to see me while my body is reforming, so, I turned out the lights. I'm not going to harm you, Sakura." He told her, and she laughed.

"You don't seem like you'd really harm anyone." She told him, and he chuckled himself.

"I have no intention on causing anyone pain. I've had enough pain during my life time and such few happy moments." He said, as she shut the door, closing Madara out of her mind as well, or so it seemed. "Now then, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me, alright? On that note, I assume you have no intention of accepting Madara's rather selfish offer of asking you to be his Mate?" She looked at him- his expecting eyes that seemed to hover in mid-air- they occasionally dipped low or raised themselves, before going to the same position as before.

"No- he's cold-hearted."

"That he is." Kagetora agreed, glancing down quickly, before looking back at her. "Do you wish to see Sasori again?" She perked up. "At this moment- he's flying himself to the balcony to the left of the throne room- the door to the left of the chair you were sitting on, leads to said balcony. Go, Miss Sakura! Quickly, or you'll never make it." He said, and the door was thrown open, as Sakura ran to the door to the left of the throne Madara sat on, and Madara abruptly shot out of his seat, before getting shoved down.

"How dare you betray me, Kagetora!" Madara snarled, and Kagetora snickered.

"Betray you? I did nothing of the sort. I just think that you no longer have the right to eat the hearts of other one's loved ones." Kagetora said, lifting Madara into the air, before tossing him against the opposite wall.

Sakura tried to get through the door while all of this was happening, but it was sealed shut. She stepped back and kicked it open, before running onto the balcony, grabbing the rusty and old railing that was on the side- It wasn't a balcony, just a slim pathway around the base of one of the castle's large towers, about 4 feet in width.

"S-Sasori!?" She yelled, and He was there- like Kagetora said. He stood on the railing, a cloaked person, crouched on the railing.

"G-Give me a moment, You're heavier than I thought, even for my wings." The cloak person said, and Sasori nodded at them, before looking at Sakura.

"Sakura…"He murmured, before laughing. "What In the world are you wearing?" He laughed, and she couldn't help but smile. "Take it off, here-" The person crouching next to him handed him another cloak, and Sasori wrapped it around her shoulders. "Wear this." He said, and she nodded, before hugging him, catching him off guard. Sasori hesitantly hugged back.

"Hey, if you guys want to make love, go for it, but don't forget that we have to deal with Madara for how he broke the Demon Commandments." The other person said. "Don't mind me if I vanish after this- I heard this bastard keeps all the girls he's stolen in his own personal Harem." They said, and Sasori looked back at them, before looking at Sakura.

"Wait her for a bit, ok? I'll finish this quickly so I can take you back home and you can stay there as long as you want." Sasori said, and released her, the person stepped down from the railing, taking off his cloak and dropping it on Sakura, who looked at him.

He looked- like an Evil angel. It wings were huge and of a grey color, and piercing lined the bones and all along his being. He grinned at her, running a hand through his spiky orange hair. "Hey- this isn't the first time you've seen a Valhallian, is it?" He asked, before turning on his heels and gliding into the throne room. Sakura stood beside the door, peering past it, asMadara produced a silver hammer, but Sasori defeated him with a crimson sword.

"You're a disgrace to all Demons, Madara, and you don't deserve the Throne." Sasori told him, the tip of his blade, butterfly kissing Madara's throat. "I, Sasori, Scorpion of the Black Desert and 2nd Candidate for the Throne of the Overlord, commit you, Madara, 128th Overlord of the Demon Realm, to eternal Banishment to the Human World, for committing the most possible treason against your own kind- the breaking of the 10th Demon Commandment. You are banished to wander in the sun, and suffer the pain of burning, for the rest of your life." Sasori declared, "And this symbol- is a symbol of your punishment." Sasori said, and Kagetora appeared in front of Sakura, covering her view from the scene, and Madara yelled in agony and pain. "Thank you, Kagetora."

"I did not think it appropriate that the Lady see such a horrid act- but you gave him justice, Sasori. Well done." Kagetora said, clasping his hands, and the Attendant appeared.

"The Women have been released from the Hare." he said, and they all went into the throne room, as The Attendant covered Madara up with a black cloak, and helped him out of the room. Sasori looked at Sakura.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Sakura." Sasori apologized. "It was the sun…" He murmured, but she hugged him anyways.

"Thank you for coming." Sakura said, the Angel perked up.

"K-Konan! You're alive!" They looked over to see the angel hugging another angel with blue hair and a lip piercing. "Look, look, I brought you a flower for your hair!" The first one said, and Konan smiled, kissing him, letting him put the flower in her hair.

"Pein and Konan- They're mates, and citizens of the Viking Heaven, Valhalla. They make sure the rules are obeyed here, and they carry out our society's sentencing." Sasori told Sakura, and Sakura watched as Kagetora turned around.

"Mother!" He yelled, hugging a brunette haired woman, who was crying.

"Kagetora, he held your Mother as well?" Sasori asked him, Kagetora wiping the woman's tears away, and she leaned into his thought, smiling happily.

"Yeah." he murmured, and hugged her. "Good Job, Mom." He said. "Come, let's go back to the Human world- I can't take care of the flower beds as well as you can."

"They live in our world?"

"Kagetora and his mother live on the outskirts of one of the villages, and grow their own food, so they don't have to bother people with their presence. His mother is a human who made a contract with a powerful Demon God, while his father was a Demon. He's dead, though." Sasori told her, and Kagetora wrapped his mother up in the shawl he carried around, before walking over to Sasori.

"Looks like everything turned out just right, hm?" Kagetora asked.

"Yeah- Do me a favor- as a friend-" Kagetora gave a half nod. "Take over as Overlord."

"What?" Kagetora yelped.

"You'll turn this place around- no one deserves it more than you, Kagetora." Sasori said, holding Sakura's hand, making her blush faintly. Kagetora's Mother came over, and looked at him. "Do it for your Mother."

"Please don't drag my mother into this matter." Kagetora asked, and his mother looked at Sasori.

"Oh- your girlfriend is very pretty. You two make a nice couple." She smiled innocently, and Sasori bowed to her. "Kagetora, what are you saying 'no' to, Kagetora-Kun?" she asked, and he panicked.

"N-Nothing, Mother, nothing. Sasori is suggesting I be Overlord but-" Kagetora looked away hastily. "I do think there should be the election- you have to have a mate to be Overlord, don't you? Madara cheated by the Throne being passed to him."

"Don't try to find an excuse, Kagetora-Kun." His mother said. "You should accept it- Sasori defeated Madara, and he offers you the position- you'd be a fool to say no."

"Your mother's wisdom exceeds you, Kagetora. Rule this pace with the strength your Father once did." Sasori said, bowing to the both of them. "Come on, Sakura, let's go home." He said, and Sakura nodded, walking to th balcony, and Sasori pulled out the book staring at it.

"You don't need it, Dear." Sasori looked at Kagetora's Mother, as did Kagetora himself, and she gave him a genuine smile, taking it from him, closing her eyes, her head tilted down towards the book. "You don't need a book to tell you how to love someone." The burn turned ot ashes in her hands, the wind from the open balcony door pulled the ashes outside, and she opened her eyes, smiling. "You need a heart, to love someone, and when you know you do, you never want to let that person go or see them hurt. Good luck, Dearie." she said, and he nodded.

"Thank you. Your Husband was fortunate to have you as queen." Sasoir said, before leaving.

"Mother- do you think that was alright? Sasori can't really open up his heart to anyone." Kagetora said, as the two Angels joined the Sasori and Sakura on the balcony, Konan temporarily Giving Sasori her wings, and letting her mate carry her, and Sasori picked Sakura up.

"It's fine. He'll learn. He doesn't seem as stubborn as you are, Kagetora." she answered, walking away, and Kagetora watched as Sasori flew off, the ruffles of Sakura's dress, raging in the wind, her laughter filling the hall, and Kagetora flinched, registering what his mother had just said.

"M-Mother!" He called after her awkwardly, and she laughed. As Sakura turned in Sasori's hold and kissed him affectionately.


	8. Day 8

Bestiality

Treasured

Chapter 8

"Sakura, Kagetora's Mother invited us to visit them." Sasori told Sakura, once they had gotten back to his Den.

"Oh, she's really nice! Kagetora's nice too! Madara called him 'Prince of Thebes'. Why would he do that?"

"It's true, that Kagetora was once the Prince of Thebes, while his father was Overlord, but when he died, Kagetora gave up the throne to a Human he thought deserved it, and returned here."

"If he was a prince, why would he come back here? For his mom? What demon is Kagetora?"

"Kagetora is a Hybrid- they usually don't hold high positions. His Father is a Snake demon, and fell in love with a human- but she later made a contract with a powerful god that is rumored to be made of bone. The best guess to say is he's probably a Skeleton snake along the way- but he doesn't transform in front of people and he's quite the fighter." Sasori told her. "But back to the point, yes, he probably did come back for his mother- Humans who have mated with Overlords, tend to be put in a dangerous position, since they are often kidnapped or killed to get the overlord to leave their throne."

"Oh. What Demon was Madara?"

"I am a more rare mix of demon." Sasori pushed Sakura behind him. "My mother was a Crow demon, my father a vampire. I'm the product of a rape." She blinked.

"Pein! What the hell is this?!" Sasori snarled, Pein standing there with Konan and Madara.

"I'm sorry. " Pein said. "We aren't allowed to keep him in Valhalla, he's a criminal. You banished him to the human World, but aside from that, he's got no place to go. Our Master said that, since you banished him, you'd be willing to get him someway to be in the human world."

"He might as well stay here, right?" Konan asked, and Sakura looked at Sasori who flicked his tail uneasily.

"He can't stay here- what if he harms Sakura while I'm gone?" Sasori questioned, and the angels looked at one another uneasily.

"Well- He has to abide by your rules, Sasori." Pein said, and Sasori thought about it.

"Sasori." Sakura said, and he looked at him. "How about- you have him work at the shrine?" They looked at her. "Its made of sand stone, and gets the most sun for being a shrine. He'll be abiding the rules and making himself useful at the same time."

"You have a shrine, Sasori?"

"The Humans made it for me but indeed, it's a good idea. Madara, you're bound to live and take care of the shrine that's within distance of my den." Sasori said.

"We have to work there as well, because we're in charge of making sure he's a good boy." Konan said, and Pein fluttered his wings, before folding them behind his back once more. "Ok, we'll make him at home in his new home." With that, they vanished, and Sasori turned to Sakura.

"That was a good idea." He complimented her, and she smiled. "Come, let's go to bed, yes?" Sasori said, pulling back the covers, slipping in and Sakura snuggled up to him to keep warm in the rather cold place. He covered her up with the sheets. "Sakura, where would you want to live, if I did use a bit of the money in my den to buy a house?" He asked her.

"Maybe in Konoha- so I can be close to my friends and family."

"This makes sense, but I, too have Giovanni here, and he will not leave without his restaurant." Sasori said. "Konoha is very promising, but, then, we must bring Madara. If we leave him here, he may attack the village."

"Why don't we just buy a house in the village?"

"Alright." Sasori agreed, and Sakura leaned up and kissed him, and he pushed her away, "Sakura…" She kissed him again. "You're too young, Sakura!"

"Hinata and Itachi are mates- why can't we be? It sounds like it's a really good thing."

"It is, but I don't want to ruin your life…" Sasori said. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret doing." Sakura stopped. "Let's just sleep tonight, ok?" She nodded and laid back down with him, saddened.

~Shrine of the Scorpion~

"He what?!" Konan asked, stopping her sweeping of the shrine at what Sakura had just said. Her hair had been tied up and she was wearing traditional shrine clothes, a simple beige dress with a loose waist rope. Pein was helping Madara get dressed in his shrine clothes, so it was just her and Konan. "Well, that's strange, but understandable." Konan concluded, as Sakura sat on one of the windows.

The shrine they made for Sasori had an Egyptian theme- there were no glass in the windows. , and the building had been specifically made so that, if you slept there, you could get a clear view of the night sky It was also in the desert and had to be cleaned constantly for its no-glass window policy.

Konan had came and got her out of Sasori's den a while after Sasori had left, but she had been asleep- meaning Konan woke her up because she really didn't want to be lonely.

"How is that understandable?" Sakura asked her, and Konan leaned on her broom.

"There are Demon Lords in the Demon society- though you may think its people who are most like the devil himself from the name, its actually not so. The title is awarded to those who have a reputation, and are fierce fighters- someone who can defend their Country, is a likely candidate for Overlord. Sasori, too, is a Demon Lord, and each one of them has a different history and background." Konan told her. "Sasori was never known as a friendly person in the Demon Society. He never attends any of the events that are held, and his strength was actually a rumor. He never dated, never made contact with anyone, and kept himself in isolation."

"Oh."

"Now, that he actually seems to have something that he actually cares about, he probably thinks that if he makes you his mate, he'll ruin you. You might just want to let him know its not happening."

"How did you and Pein- um-"

"Mate? it's the same with everyone else. The actual ritual, isn't sex, but you just accept to be their mate, bright light, bam!" she said, gesturing to a tattoo on her left ankle. "You're mates. When that happens, you take on the demon rank of who your mate is. For example, Pein is an Angel from Valhalla- so I became one too. You take on the demon race of your mate when you're 16- it doesn't hurt. I just woke up with these wings one day."

"Oh. So- I don't have to have sex with Sasori?"

"Of course not! I mean- I did it because I wanted to (or was it because I was smashed drunk?). You don't have to have sex, just tell him you want to be his mate."

"Konan, why is Sakura here?" Konan jolted and got back to sweeping, and Aakura saw Pein and a cloaked person who she assumed, was Madara. "Hey- Sorry you had to be left with Konan. Madara was giving me problems.

"You give me problems, what are you talking about?" Madara countered, and Sakura noticed, even if Pein wore shrine clothes, Madara whore a long, white robe with a deep hood that covered his face so much she couldn't even see it. He turned his head to her. "Is there a problem, Sakura?"

"No, I'm just wondering why you're wearing white."

"Sasori said he can be the Priest, since he's going to be here for a while." Pein said, and Madara lowered his head, and Sakura went over to him, attempting to push the hood back, and he flinched out of her touch. "Excuse him- he's still in a state of shock after that little number Sasori did to his face when he came to get you." Pein explained, and Sakura stared at his wings. "Like the piercing? Cool, huh?" He opened his wings, letting her touch them. "I got the silver ones just today- they're the latest." Konan got back to her cleaning and Madara shuffled over to the Alter, and took an apple from the food offerings.

"This will do." He said, opening his mouth and plunging his fangs into the fruit, pulling off a large chunk, and chewed on it, as Sakura popped the question to Pein.

"Where do you have a piercing?" She asked, and Pein gagged, blushing, looking at Konan, who glared at him. "How is Madara-San supposed to eat? Is fruit really good for him?

"No, not really, but it will have to do. He'll adjust…hopefully. Maybe he'll get lucky and someone will sacrifice someone to Sasori- Madara will have to live off that, since he doesn't have a shit load of Concubines to satisfy his hunger." Pein said, fluttering his wings, before folding them behind him. "Konan, your wings look like they need primping. Dare I suggest I help you with that problem, in return that you primp mine as well?"

"Ok, that sounds fine." Konan said, and they walked off down a hall and vanished into a room to primp their wings. Sakura looked at Madara, who kept his head down, nibbling gingerly, at the apple he held, with great reluctance and hesitation.

"You can't eat fruit, can you?" Sakura asked him, and he turned his head towards her. He really did look like a heavenly Grim Reaper with his cloak and huge, deep, and menacing hood. Minus the scythe, of course.

"I'm not good with fruit- animal blood is good with my body, but fruit is very deadly. Its to be consumed slowly." He answered. "I hope someone does sacrifice a maiden to Sasori." He added quietly, getting back to nibbling on the apple. She went over to him and unzipped her dress down to her collar bone, and he watched her.

"You can have some of my blood, Madara-San." She offered ignorantly, and he cringed, as a roar filled the air, and a large shadow passed over them, and there was a hissing sound, the two of them looked up, seeing Sasori, lying on the shrine, glaring Madara down, before dropping a body in front of him, and Madara grabbed the person and dragged them to the back rooms rather excitedly. Sasori glared at her, grabbing her roughly and she screamed in pain, as he brought her to his face.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!_

He snarled, growling, Pein coming out. "Sasori, put her down! Its my fault she's here!" Sasori turned his hateful gaze to Pein. "I thought it best she have some fresh air and she was being watched by Konan and I!"

_She was offering her neck to Madara!_

Sasori spat, as Sakura struggled, before Sasori went back to the den, rolling back the rock from the entrance, going in, and dropping Sakura into the Treasury, and he growled, before leaving and rolling the stone over the entrance, and left.

~Later That Night~

Sakura had fallen asleep on the bed. Something dropped something on the table, making her jolt away, and look at the table, seeing Sasori standing there. "I brought you food, Sakura." He said quietly, and she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry." She said, and he sighed, hugging her.

"I over reacted, you were just trying to be nice. By the way, I fed Madara a bandit- He'll be eating the bandits and crime doers in the closest Village- Once I bring them to him.." Sasori said. "Its just- I over reacted because my rival, Deidara, has come into town- I've been keeping him away for such a long time, but when word of you got out, he came back." Sasori told her. "That's why I got mad when you were outside- I didn't want him to snatch you up- and they you even offered your neck to that bastard, Madara!" Sasori said, hugging her close.

He was worried about her! Sasori brushed her bangs away and leaned to kiss for forehead, but she raised her head at the same time, and they were both caught in a clumsy but cute kiss. Sasori with dress and she blushed. "I…" He said, but she gently kissed him again. "Sakura, if you keep kissing me, I may take it too far…" He told her, and she looked at him.

"Sasori- can I be your mate?" She asked and he stared at her in silence.

"Is that what you want, Sakura?" She nodded. "Alright." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him again, and he held her face between his hands and kissed her deeply, and pulled back, leaving her breathless and panting lightly. "This too?" He asked, and she blushed, nodding. "Will you regret losing your innocence to me?"

"N-No…I want my first to be Sasori." She said, blushing from embarrassment, and Sasori chuckled, before picking her up bridal style, and carrying her to the bed, his tail untying the ropes holding the curtains back, as she gently laid her down on the bed. "D-Do you want me to change?" she asked, and he looked at her blankly.

"If you want to, but it doesn't matter to me." He said, "Do you?" She shook her head, and he caressed her right cheek with his hand. She responded by putting both her hands on his, and leaned into his touch. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. After several hot, dreamy, passionate kisses later, Sasori was shirtless and Sakura was no longer wearing her dress- just her shorts and her bra. "It may hurt, Sakura. Are you prepared for such a thing?" She nodded, and hugged him, and he held her back, kissing her neck, making her moan softly. He took his time- he may not have had then entire day, but he held the night

~Next Day~

Sakura woke up, expecting to be alone in the bed and cold, but Sasori was there, holding her. Had she woken up the same night? Many an hour or two after? She looked over and the sun was glistening off all the trinkets in the den. Was the elixir still working? No, because he had came over yesterday. She still snuggled up to him, and he opened his eyes. "Good morning, Sakura. How was your sleep?"

"It was good. How was yours?" She replied, and he smiled.

"It was great, since I got to sleep so long close to someone I really care about." He answered, squeezing out the space between their bodies. She blushed. What had he just said?! "Since you said you wanted to be my mate, I can now keep this form all day if I wanted to." He told her, sitting up, offering his hand to her. "Come, I've always wanted to show you something, and now, I can." She blinked and found herself standing on top of a dun with him, as the sun rose, and he wrapped his arms around her, and watched the sun rise with he, as reds and purples, dyed the sky in a symphony of gorgeous colors. Such a special moment, shared with him, as he stood there, watching it with her, her chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, Sasori, its beautiful!" She awed, and he kissed her shoulder, but not a word slipped from his mouth. The rays of the sun, bathes the lonely desert, making it glitter and sparkle, before turning a beautiful golden color. The rays hit the shrine, and the entire shrine, was outlined in gold and shone like the City of Gold, but it only lasted for a second, before going back to its white color.

"Now, I can show this to you every day." He told her, and she smiled, turning her head to Sasori, and kissing him.


	9. Day 9

Bestiality

Scheming

Day 9

She sat in the garden of their small cottage home, admiring the flowers she'd worked so hard on growing around his grave, smiling. "Honey, today, Kagetora did a really good job at work. He got everything done so he could come home and have dinner with me." She told the headstone, engraved with a name, 2 daes, and a synapis. "…He's such a stubborn boy, and hasn't found a mate yet, but, I hope that we can both try our best so he's happy." The wind danced through her hair, as she knelt in front of the grave, lowering her head, "I wish…that you would have stayed with me a little longer." She admitted sadly, "That night, I really wish- you would have listened to me that night."

"He would have died sooner or later, Mom." She looked back, a man with rugged, wavy, hip-lenth black hair, stood behind her. His mix-matched eyes both held something saddening within their depths, as he helped her to her feet, "Come on, stay clean for once, ok? I got that gardening pillow for you to kneel on, and you don't even use it." She smiled brightly,

"I use the pillow, I do. When I garden, because it's a gardening pillow, right, Kagetora-Kun?" She asked, and Kagetora sighed, replying with a reluctant 'I guess', before she straightened his tie, "Your father was a bit handicapped when he tried to dress up too."

"I just can't straighten it is all, Mom." Kagetora gently protested, but she patted his shoulder, smiling at him,

"I always thought it was cute, actually. The way he flit and fidgeted with it was utterly adorable." She remeniced, smiling at him, "Dinner's done, and I made enough to bring to Sakura and Sasori." Kagetora grinned, "Did you look into Madara's case, Kagetora-kun?" She asked, and Kagetora set the table inside of the cottage.

"What's there to look at? He stole other girl's mates and locked them away." Kagetora said bluntly and his mother poured drinks,

"You know- while I was in that Harem, Madara often paid me visits to talk to me. He told me that he was only 'holding on to' us all. When I investigated it, he was right." Kagetora looked over at her, "A good majority of the girls, remember a blonde-haired man before they were kidnapped- not Madara- and the sweet smell of plumeria, before they fell unconscious. They were in a daze when you came by to see me."

"You weren't effected though, mom." Kagetora said, interested, and she looked over,

"I became a demon with another god that has no weaknesses, just before I became pregnant with you. That may be why." She told him, and Kagetora thought about this new information, "They don't remember a name, or anything other than what I told you. Now, I'm a bit stumped as well, since I don't remember anything and I wasn't really involved with politics when your Father was Overlord." Kagetora sat down at the table, "Since you're so busy, why not ask Sasori and Sakura to help you on this one?"

"Yeah. You really like those two, hm?" Kagetora asked, and his mother smiled warmly, setting their breakfast down on the table,

"Well, they remind me of your Father and I before we became mates." She smiled, "Besides- I know someone I can pass my clothes down too now. I guess my clothes will have to be adjusted in the chest area for Sakura-Chan, hm?" Kagetora choked on his tea, as his mother continued to smile, "I said that just to mess with you."

"S-Such a perverse joke!" Kagetora exclaimed awkwardly, not knowing how else to react, and his mother giggled, smiling still.

"So, you'll ask Sasori and Sakura to help your with your work, right?" She pressed, and Kagetora laughed, rubbing the back of his neck,

"Yes, yes, I will." Kagetora looked at her sheepishly, "Tell me how you and father met again." She laughed,

"On a cold, snowy, winter day." She said simply, "I will repeat myself when Sasori and Sakura help you." Kagetora laughed, as they peacefully enjoyed breakfast together.

~O~ Shrine of the Scorpion ~O~

The Vahallians sat on a window sill, watching a white-cloaked man assist someone at the alter of the shrine. "I'm sure your offerings will help, thank you." He said, and a young couple bowed to him, before leaving. "These humans are so incompetent."

"Madara, don't be so mean." The blue-haired Vahallian said, adjusting the flower in her hair, and her orange-haired mate kicked his legs childishly.

"I don't see why Demons would take such simple-" Madara grumbled, stopping in mid-sentence, as a woman with long, silver hair, came into the temple, "-Duh." He completed his sentence, and the woman looked up at him under a sapphire blue hooded robe,

"Hello." She greeted, and the Vahallians watched in amusement, and Madara lowered his head, "I'm on a pilgrimage and I'd like to pay in prayer to this shrine."

"P-Please play homage to my body." Madara stammered, before correcting himself, "I mean, the prayer room is this way…" He said, and lead her to the back rooms, the two Vahallians watching. Madara opened the door for the woman, tried to walk off, and then he was pulled into the room by the woman and the door was shut.

"It looks like he's probably going to get raped again. Poor guy." The blue-haired Vahallian said, before a woman with brown hair walked by them, a light purple shawl flying behind her. The two flinched, watching the woman open the door to the room that Madara was pulled into, and pulling out a dazed ex-Overlord, "You! Get out of there! Defining a holy shrine, what in the heavens is wrong with you?" The woman demanded of the silver-haired woman exiting the room, pulling her robe closed as she left, and Madara was pushed into the open, the woman standing there, "And you! What is wrong with you?"

"I-uh-" Madara said, the woman grabbing his arm, pushing up his sleeve, and Madara snarled angrily in pain while he tried to snatch his arm from this strange woman.

"Come now, you're supposed to watch this place. Work hard to fight temptation, ok?" The woman asked, Madara nodded to her, and she turned to Vahallians, who gasped,

"Q-Queen Mother!" They exclaimed, and knelt to her, as she stood there, "Queen Mother, why are you here-!"

"Hm? Oh, Well, Kagetora-Kun is busy, you know? He sent me to get Sasori and Sakura." The lady said, Madara attempting to shuffle away, but she grabbed his hood, smiling, as she closed her eyes, "Another step, and the cloak is coming off." Madara shuffled closer, and she released his cloak, "So, where can I find those two?"

"Um- in his den…" The orange-haired Vahallian said, pointing in the direction of the den, They watched as she went over to the sand, which rose and made a solid pathway to the den for her, and the rock rolled away from the entrance before she vanished inside. "The Queen Mother really scares me, Konan." The blue haired Vahallian hugged her orange haired mate, "I know, Pein, she scares me too."

"Saso-Kun, Saku-chan, come on, you have to help Ka-Kun!" She smiled happily, as she shook Sasori awake while they spoke,

"Does anyone even remember her real name?" Pein spoke a loud, and Konan hesitated,

"In the Demon archieved, her real name is scratched out." Madara said, the two looking at him, "When the 127th Overlord came to be, she asked for only one thing, and he granted it to her without a second thought. That her name be changed. It's- Katalia, I think, her newer name."

The Queen Mother Smiled as she jumped on the bed childishly to wake them both up, "When she was in my Harem, she smiled occasionally, but they were empty, hollow smiles. She cared more about her son than about myself." Madara added, before some one appeared behind him, "She's very attractive though, I would have done some pretty lewd things to her."

"So, you want to do lewd things to my mother, hm?" Madara whipped around, only to get punched in the face by Kagetora, "Come near my mother again, and I will mince you, feed your meat to the hounds of hell, and your bones to the hyena demon for fun." Madara flinched.

"Ka-Kun, look, look, I got Saso-Kuna and Saku-Chan, so, ask them to help you, ok?" His mother asked, Kagetora sighing,

"Mom, you're acting really strange today." Kagetora told her, his mother sighing sadly, putting her hands on her cheeks,

"I want you to finish your work, find a nice girl, and give me some grandchildren, so, I'll do anything to make sure I get those grandbabies faster." She said, and Kagetora laughed, "Now you ask them, and you ask them now." His mother said, and Kagetora nodded, Sakura patting down her bed head,

"I'm sorry to be boring you two, but, I would like to bring something to your attention that is to stay within this circle of people. In the Case of the Demon Mate Kidnappings, thanks to my mother, has brought something to the surface while under the care of Madara and in his Harem." The others were taken by surprise,

"I thought the mates were all returned?" Sasori said, and the Vahallians nodded,

"A good majority of them were, but the mates of the strongest Demon Lords, were not. My mother was luckily returned to me, but there are a few other Demon lords whose mated are unaccounted for. The Hyena Demon, for one, then the Shark Demon, the Thread Demon. I want Sasori and Sakura to find said missing mates." Kagetora said, and Sasori blinked,

"Why us?"

"Sasori, you're in the same strength category as I am, so you can hold your ground, while Sakura can calm the uneasiness of the missing mates. A perfect pair. Visit the Other Demons lords- they hold more power than I do, and if they are upset any longer, I fear they may try to overthrow the system of our kind." Sasori nodded, "I would like you to visit the Thread Demon first. He is the most distressed."

"Do we have any evidence of a different person?" Sasori asked, and Kagetora nodded, his mother stepping forward,

"In the Harem, the ladies said that they remember blond hair and the smell of plumeria. After the first they, they would throw themselves at men like common whores, in a daze from the scent. I was not affected." Kagetora's mother said, smiling,

"Do you remember anything?" Sakura asked, and she closed her eyes,

"No. I was…" She looked over at Kagetora, and Kagetora spoke for her,

"My mother was indisposed at the moment, even when I ask, she cannot remember a thing. She's pretty, but, my mother is a total air head." Kagetora said, and his mother hugged Sakura, "Anyways, please, go assist the other Demon Lords. I'm asking as a favor, but I will order you." Sasori nodded,

"I understand." Sasori said, and Kagetora offered them both rings, "Step rings?"

"Yes, I've pre-programmed your den, my throne room, and the Shark Demon's den, which resides in the Bermuda Triangle." Kagetora said, "Take heed- he and the other demon lords who are still without their mates, are now unstably hostile." Sasori nodded, and took the rings, one for him and one for Sakura. "I cannot follow you, but, if you wish, I can send my mother."

"I don't like being baby sat." Sasori said, the Overlord nodding and his mother smiled.

"That's good. Come, let's be on our way." The shrine shook, before a large, skeletal being, made of the bones of those who had died in the sands if Sasori's land, arose. Their bony, bleach white fingers, wrapped around her legs, gently tugging at Katalia's clothes, before grabbing her and pulling her into the desert sands. No one stopped them. Kagetora didn't even glance over, but the sands wrapped around him in a small dust storm, and he vanished as did his mother.

~O~ Shrine of the Shark Demon ~O~

The shrine arose from the water they stood on, and lifted them off the ground. One of stone that glistened as the water slowly cascaded down it, and caught in fountains in the shrine. They stood on it, and a large shark of dark blue and black, swam around the shrine.

"What brings you to my side of the world…Sasori?" A dark voiced asked, before a blue0skinned man pulled himself onto the edge of one of the four sides of the shrines, arms crossed on the edge. He had sunken in eyes, red and puffy from lack of sleep, and gills under his eye lids, spiky but short dark blue hair. "Well? Hurry it up!"

"Kisame, come now, we're known each other for so long." Sasori started, crouching, "I came here to see how you were." Sakura glanced over the edge. The man's lower half, was of a shark's dorsal fin, side fins, and tail, all black and blue with specks of different colors here and there.

"I've looked as far as the ocean allows me, and I cannot find my mate. The one whose finally accepted me. We fell asleep in the same bed, and when I awoke, she was gone. I sensed no disturbance either. My mate was just…gone…" Kisame looked down saddened, "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't drink. I depend on my mate. I don't have the will to live if I don't have her close to me." Kisame looked up at Sakura. "Is this your mate, Sasori?"

"Yes, her name is Sakura. Isn't she beautiful?" Sasori asked, and Kisame smiled,

"She reminds me of my own mate. Sasori, find my mate." Kisame said, "Please. I miss her and I need her."

"Do you remember anything that stood out that night or the next day?" Sasori asked, "We need as much information you can offer." Kisame thought about it.

"My mate, Kira, has blonde hair and green eyes. The sheets were mussed when I awoke, and there were blonde strands of hair about- longer than my Kira's. There was also a pin- here." Kisame grumbled, offering a small pin to him, that has a circle and an 'x' within it. "When you find her, bring her here, I think I shall dwindle away." Sasori nodded,

"Thank you for entrusting this task to me. Come, Sakura, let's go." Sasori said bluntly, walking off, as Sakura looked at Kisame.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Madara! Letting your heart waver over your duty of making sure that the Queen Mother didn't run off." The male grumbled, sitting in his throne, frowning at the image in the mirror in front of him. "The chest piece I required the most, you let walk all over you. Pathetic." The image faded off from Madara to an image of the Queen Mother, "Hn." The man stood up as the image faded away again, three woman, each in their own cage, far apart form one another. "It doesn't matter right now, I have you ladies here."

One woman had long, black hair, another, shoulder length brown hair, and another, had short blonde hair and green eyes. Only one of them was awake- the black haired one, so he decided to bother her, "Oh, sweet Ash Princess, are you awake?" He questioned, tilting her chin up, tears streaming down her face, "Don't cry, my sweet."

"Please…" She whimpered heart-brokenly, "Kakuzu…" He chuckled, opening the cage door, kissing her cheek and wiping the tears away.

"Oh, my sweet Weeping Willow. Hope that things go my way or you'll never see your Demon Lord again." He told her, stroking her hair, "But my, you're beautiful. Your Demon Lord is a lucky man." He leaned in to kiss her, and she withdrew, "Ooh, fiesty, hn?"

"Hey, asshole, don't pick on Zeyalda! Pick on someone your own size!" The blonde girl snapped at him, as he stood up and closed the cage the black-haired woman sat in. "When my husband hears about this, you're dead meat! Leave Zeyalda be!" He huffed, standing up, before they all fell asleep, except the black-haired woman. He opened the cage and picked her up, as she slowly fell asleep, carrying her to the throne. She struggled but he only chuckled, sitting down in his throne, her in his lap.

"You're so much quieter than the others. We only need wait a little longer, my dears. Just a little bit more." The man said, while she fell asleep, "Very soon, my dears."


	10. Day 10

Bestiality

Remembrance

Day 10

She sat next to the headstone, sighing contently, leaning against it. "Today is a good day, dear. The sky is full of grey clouds." A pair of dull eyes looked down at her, as she smiled, closing her own, "You know how much I love this overcast weather." The Dull eyes looked from her and nonchalantly at the sky. "I was so proud of Kagetora the other day- he asked Sasori and his pretty mate Sakura, to help him with his work. He's always had trouble asking for help." The ghost nodded, grinning, sitting on top of his grave. "I'm happy you decided to come today." The ghost looked at her and she looked back, "Is it hot in hell?" The ghost scowled at her question, but she laughed. "I miss you dear." The ghost smiled at her, "I have bad feeling about this whole ring of kidnapping that's been going on, maybe…no…I hope I don't have to get _that_." The Ghost nodded, "I'd rather stand by idly and not do anything, but it seems like I may have to step up."

The wind blew, and not too far off, watching, a blonde-haired man, hid behind a tree in the forest. Katalia stood, "Husband, today, please share your grave with me." The Ghost looked at her and sneered evilly. The ground in front of the Headstone quivered, and opened up for her, leading to a pair of stairs, that she descended. The white of her sheer shawls danced on the wind, as she vanished into the dungeon that closed behind her, the Ghost forever vigilant as he sat on his own headstone. She reappeared, the Ghost watching her, and she looked down, her skirts dancing, "I really don't like fighting, but if I must, then it can't be avoided, yes?" The Ghost pulled his legs up to his chest and looked away, "Ah, it seems Kagetora can control only his changing, but hasn't gotten into a real fight where his life is on the line." She pulled on her shawl a little, moving it away from her chest, and the Ghost looked over, a scar on her chest. One that a person might get from heart surgery.

The blonde haired man vanished, leaving one thing scratched in the tree behind him- 'K+D' with a heart around it.

~O~ The Hyena Demon's Den ~O~

"My hyena family attacked him- the blonde-haired man." Said a man with white hair and violet eyes, as he sat in a throne of patched together fur, the image of a circle with a triangle inside, on the top of the throne, burned into it. "He acutally fought them off and vanished, but I was not here when he came for my mate. I was out hunting, you know?" The man said, wearing a pair of baggy black pants. "My mate, Kihari, has shoulder-length brown hair, and green eyes. Sasori…before you go and look for her, will you tell me something?"

The red-haired Demon Lord looked at the other one, whose packs of watchful hyenas scared his pink-haired mate. "Hm? What is it, Hidan?" He asked, his mate hugging his arm,

"Why would someone take my mate, eh? She's about the rowdiest bitch you can ever meet."Hidan responded bluntly, "She's not even fuckign attractive, you know? If you find a connection, tell me, eh?" Sasori nodded, "I heard that- The Queen mother was kidnapped by the same guy. Who would kidnap that sweet old hag? You know, she's only, lke, 23. I'd tap that ass ifthe Overlord wasn't always around. Wouldn't you?"

"I have more respect for her than you do for the whole female society, Hidan. I have no interest in such things anyways." Sasori said bluntly, and Hidan laughed, the Hyenas laughing with him.

"Sorry, Sorry, its just that Kihari usually keeps me in line. 'Shut up, Hidan', 'you're being rude, Hidan', 'Mind your manners'. It slips my mind, but that annoying bitch as made me a better man. I even cuss less when she's around, you see? I was a sailor's mouth!" Sasori nodded,

"You have improved. Indeed, she whipped you into better shape than any one else could." Sasori said, and Hidan nodded,

"Yeah, so overlook anything bad I say, will ya'? Kihari would beat me black and purple in front of you guys if she was around- or if she found out I was acting like this." Hidan laughed, "Just, bring her back here, alright?"

"I will. Can you remember anything else?" Sasori asked, and Hidan thought about it.

"Yeah- one of my friends said that he wore some type of necklace? Maybe a choker. They weren't really sure, but they heard it jingle. And that he was really fast." Hidan commented, and the two left. "I hope Kihari is alright." Hidan mumbled to himself,

"Where to now, Sasori?" His mate asked him, and Sasori looked at her,

"We are to ask the Thread Demon of his recollection of the event, Sakura. Then we must try to use what we've heard to pin point who we are to suspect. I think we have the advantage." Sakura looked confused, "I think that, the perpetrator was befuddled by how Kagetora quickly released Madara's Harem, and maybe one of the women in it, he may return for." Sasori said, "All those women, even the queen Mother, have tabs on them, just in case."

"Sasori, why is Kagetora's mom called 'Queen Mother'?" Sakura asked as the two walked,

"It's very simple. A good majority of females, demon or human, die just after giving birth. I believe there have only been two cases, where Overlords have still had their mother around. Since Demons are beings created of something darker than humans, the liquids that come from our pores are lethal during the first few moments of our entrance into the world. Our mothers' bodies are already weak from birthing us, thus, they often succumb to said effect, and die." Sasori blinked, "actually, come to think of it, during their reign, the mates of the Overlords are usually assassinated or die in some way, or are killed after the Overlord's reign. I believe Katalia is the only one who has stood by both her husband and her son during both of their terms as Overlord." Sakura smiled in awe. How wonderful!

"Do you think…She'll tell me her secret?" Sasori looked at Sakura, who shyly added, "I…want to see our son as an Overlord too." Sasori smiled at her warmly,

"She's a warm, kind-hearted person, Sakura, and she takes a liking to you. I think that she will." He told her, kissing her on the cheek, "I'm sure you'll live a long life like the Queen Mother."

~O~ Throne of the Demon Palace, home of the Demon Overlord ~O~

"Mooooom, could you help me here?" Kagetora called, his Mother poking her head into his private office, hardly visible past the horde of servants holding trays of papers he was to sign. "I don't understand this at all." She smiled and walked over, the crowd parting like the red sea as she did, before she stood next to him. "This 'Act: Overstatement'- I don't understand it."

"It's a document, asking how much you believe will be spend this year in expenses." She said simply, "This, you should finish at the very end of the year, but on this line, write down a sizeable estimate of how much you think will be spend. Then, you'll add up your expenditures at the end of this year, and place that on the line below it." Kagetora smiled and said 'Oh' and continued his paperwork, as his mother laid down on a small bench behind him, closing her eyes. "Are you tired?"

"This place drains me of more than I care to offer, my son." She told him bluntly, "Even when your Father was Overlord, I dare not dwell here too long." Kagetora gently bit tip of his pen, as the servants left, now he only needed to sign a page or two.

"It does sting, but after a while, the pain dulls the longer you stay." Kagetora told her, looking back at her, "The Miasma wanes." She nodded, "You didn't tell me how you and dad met the other day."

"You always wish to hear this story, Kagetora. You can recite it verbatim." She whined, too tired to reminisce. He only smiled at her,

"It's a tale better told when a loved one tells it." Kagetora says. (He doesn't mean 'loved one' as in relative, but as in 'someone who is loved by a mentioned person'. "I love hearing about your first meeting and how clumsy Dad was." She smiled,

"Another time, my son. Another time." She told him, "I'm too tired today." She covered her head with a sleeved, and he lightly tapped his pen's edge on the desk, before stopping, "You shouldn't have done it, Mom." He told her, but she didn't respond, "You never needed to do it. You would have been fine without Gokai's help." A tear rolled down her cheek where he didn't see. "Tonight, sleep in my room. You were in the Harem and you must have an eye kept on you." Kagetora said, the atmosphere was sad and uneasy. Before he left, his mother finally spoke,

"I couldn't avoid it, Kagetora." She told him, and Kagetora looked away, before leaving the room.

~O~O~O~

"_Smile, darling. Look at those happy faces." Her husband grinned, gently taking her hand, "Do not hide in the curtains. Let them see how beautiful you are. How beautiful my wife is." He said, leading her away from the curtains as she blushed, and looked down off the balcony, "Indulge them, my dear- wave to them." She shyly waved- before she collapsed, "Katalia!" A bullet hole, the size of a softball, had been blown through her chest. Right through her heart._

_As her husband tried to heal the wound with the help of some medics, it was easier said than done. Everything grew cold and dark. Words faded out as he yelled for her to stay awake; stay with him. She found herself in a cold dark room, as she cried and hugged herself, her voice meant nothing._

'_We will give it to you. Life.' A voice said in her mind, and she blinked, 'All we want is…'_

_The wound in her chest repaired itself. Bones rebuilt themselves to perfection, muscles and tendrils, micro fibers connecting them all, resulting and remodeling her. As her body unconsciously gasped for air, she mentally signed the contract that gave her this miraculous recovery. 'I am Gokai.'_

~O~O~O~

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up abruptly, panting heavily. She looked around, seeing that they were in the Overlord's bed chambers, Kagetora next to her. He looked so cute in his sleep, even when he was a boy. She smiled gently, moving some of his hair out of his face. He was so much like his father. As she calmed down her racing heart, she hugged her legs to her chest ,

'_I will never leave you, Katalia. Let's have a happy life together.'_

She covered her face, shaking lightly, as tears ran down her cheeks. Something brushed her tears away,

"Don't…cry, Queen Mother." Someone said, and she opened her eyes, before a metal kissed hand, covered her vision, "Please…Don't…Sleep. Forever." The words slurred, and mixed together in her ears, and her chest hurt. Something was wrapped around her eyes- a cloth of some sort, but it was of a sheer material. Someone, heavily coated in thick, cold, plated armor, knelt next to the bed. "Can. Hear. Me?" They asked, and she shook her head, before they reached up and turned something on their helmet, "Can you hear me now, Queen Mother?" She nodded sleepily, "The missing mates; I know where they are. I will take you to them, but only you, and you may not leave."

Katalia looked back at her son, who had always been a heavy sleeper. She leaned over and kisses him on the forehead, her son smiling in his sleep, as she stood up, "You would be a wise ruler, Queen Mother." She looked at the knight stoically, and they bowed, "I am humbled by you a thousand times, Queen Mother."

"Are the girls ok?" She asked, pulling on a robe of black satin over her body, and tying it with a matching sash. "Are they safe and unharmed?"

"Come with me and see for yourself, Queen Mother." They said vaguely, a wave that chilled his spine, ran down his column,

"You will tell me now, before I kill you dead here." She said simply, the other nodding,

"They are alive." She sighed in relief, and they stood, taller than her, and offered her a hand. "Come with me, Madame." She pushed his hand away,

"Not until you tell me if those poor girls will be returned to their mates." The Stranger nodded to her commands, bending to them willingly, even bowing to her.

"The women will be returned to their mates." They promised, offering her their hand once more, "Please, come with me." She looked at him, not knowing what this stranger would do to her, "I will not harm you either. I ask that you only put up with me for such a short while." Katalia looked away, "If you wish to collect something before you leave, I am willing to wait." She looked at her son, who continued to sleep peacefully. Turning to him, she placed her hands in his reluctantly. Their own closed around her, and the two turned into sand and rode the wind.


	11. Day 11

Bestiality

Day 11

Blocked

"Come, sit here." He told her, the three other girls watching in horror, as the woman sat in the stone throne their Captor had. "Would you like something to make you comfy? Maybe some pillows? It's a bit chilly here, so how about a blanket?" The brown haired one bit her lower lip, grabbing he bars of her cage,

"How dare you take hostage of the Queen too! You are the lowest type of scumbag!" She hollered, "I'll fucking kill you when I get out of her! I'll rip you apart and burn the pieces!"

"Shut up, don't you know any manners?" He snapped at her, and she growled back at him, unfazed, "Be respectful, you're in the presence of Royalty, girl." He said, running his hands through the new girl's hair, smiling dreamily, "She's only the prettiest type of Doll, isn't she?" The blonde-haired girl perked, all the others looking at the new girl.

"Her eyes." she murmured, all of them taking note of the pupil-less, hollow, empty, hazel eyes. "He's done something…"

"Good observation, Kira." The Captor said, taking off his cloak and wrapping up the Queen in it. "You see, she's built up a strong immunity to my toxin, thus, I had to give her a stronger and more concentrated dose. Even then, she still doesn't listen." After he said that, she reached up, grabbed a few handfuls of his hair, and head butted him. Blood trickled to the floor, and he smiled, "Ahh, such boldness. I love it." He kissed her forehead, "I think she's like the show that's coming up soon."

"Show?" The Black haired girl said softly and timidly, and he sneered,

"I'm going to kill you three for her entertainment." He told them bluntly, "Ah, that reminds, me, I have to leave for a little bit, so I'll reduce the sedative for the Queen. Keep her company ladies." He chirped, before vanishing, and the Queen blinked.

"Can you move?" Kira asked, the other three looking up at her with admiration, and Katalia smiled warmly,

"I'm so happy you're all safe. Your mates will be happy too." She said, and they smiled back, "I can't…move…but I will try to get you out of this situation." Katalia promised, a pair of eyes opening in the darkness behind the cages, looking at her. "And, um, keep your hopes up! Everything will look up soon." Zeyalda smiled bashfully, covering her lower face with her sleeves,

"Miss Katalia…Y…you give me inspiration to be as s-strong wo-woman like you." Zeyalda blushed, "Kakuzu would be so happy."

"I think that your mates love you for who you are, not if you're strong or fragile. Please believe in that. If you could just put your faith in me, please, hold out for a little while longer." She looked at the shadow, behind the girls momentarily, her eyes flashing a command, and it shuffled away.

~O~ Domain of the Thread Demon ~O~

The couple entered into the domain from the portal, and at once, the icy chill of emptiness almost knocked the pink-haired girl off her feet. "Sasori, it's so cold here." She said, and the red-haired Scorpion Demon looked around, his long scorpion tail arching into a cautious 'battle-ready' movement.

"Kakuzu has never been the friendliest of Demon, thus, he shuts himself off from everything and everyone." Sasori said, his mate almost stepping on something, before Sasori grabbed her arm, "Wait, Sakura. Let me carry you." Sakura looked at him curiously, a cackling wind blew through the decaying branched of the grey and withered trees around them. "His entire domain is littered with threads to alert him to anyone who unconsciously steps on them. A few demons can see the threads, and we'd rather not startle him."

"Wouldn't he know you if he saw you?" Sakura asked, but let him pick her up anyways,

"His eye sight isn't what it used to be. He needs body parts to live, but since he's in such a depressed state since his mate left, Kagetora mentioned he had been refusing the new replacement parts until his mate came back. He's short sighted right now." Sasori said, sighing, as they walked down a long path. The trees eventually vanished, and it began raining black snow- no- it was ash.

"Doth my ears fail me? Doth the sound of footsteps rings upon the floor? Yes. Such footsteps must be the ones of thy dear heart." A voice purred, that of a dark poetic.

"No, Kakuzu, it's Sasori." Sasori voiced, and this was an angered growl,

"Only a fool walks to thy grave and bury thyself! Begone with you, unwelcome guest!" the voice snarled, as they came to a large room, out in the open. There were short, broken walls- as if there had been some type of building around here once, but it had long been destroyed. "If thy mind is right, thou shallt not dwellth longer than their welcome." Sakura hid behind Sasori. Along one wall in front of them, which was mostly in tact, was a throne built into the wall. A statue, sat on the throne, and only stone threads, spread out from all over the throne,

"Kakuzu, we're only here to help. We've been sent by Kagetora, the new Overlord, to collect information about your mate and anything you recollect from when she vanished. Please cooperate."

"…'Cooperate'? Thou mind has been corrupted, Sasori. Doth though think I will bow to you, when I am a Knight of the Crystal Emblem? Thy judgments and vows are clouded." The voice continued, the eyes of the statue glowed and the ground shook. "Thou insolence cannot be over looked and go unjudged!" Cracks ran along the statue, and the stone suit fell away, and it pulled itself out of the throne. "For the maiden Autumn, I will judge you justly!" Sasori pushed Sakura back,

"What's going on, Sasori?" Sakura asked, and he crouched, as the statue moved back, grabbing the engraving of a sword upon the wall, next to the throne, and ripped it out, before turning back to Sasori.

"He's not happy that we're here, among other things. Get behind something Sakura." Sasori told her, and she did so, as the Statue raised the sword above it's head robotically,

"For thy own maiden and the maiden Autumn, thou shalt regret not taking heed!" The voice yelled, and Sasori hissed, as the sword came down. Sakura realized what was happening, and ran for Sasori, who roughly pushed her out of the way, before he was slammed into the ground.

"Sasori!" She screamed in hysteria, but he got up, grunting, putting a hand towards her when she moved towards him,

"Stay…out of the way, Sakura." He growled, before hacking up dark liquids against the stone floor, getting to his feet. The Statue swung at him again, but he caught the sword this time, and thrust his tail through it, breaking it in half. "Kakuzu, get a hold of yourself. I'm not here to fight you!" He yelled, before he was kicked across the floor, and rolled into a head stone, covered in ash.

"Thou words are foreign to thy ears!" The voice proclaimed, and pulled a mace from the wall to the left of the throne, slowly spinning the diamond-mace. Sasori got up anyway, and vanished, before grabbing the mace head and flipping him. Sakura got down and covered her head, as chunks of stone flew here an there,

"Someone help him." Sakura whimpered, before she lifted her head, someone standing in front of her. They wore a ram's skull for a head, and a thick cloak that wrapped around them and dragged on the floor, trimmed with grey wolf's fur. Long, wavy, while hair, grew from past the thick Gazelle horns, and the hood of the cloak forced the hair to waterfall down the from of their body. The being tilted their head to her next words, "Can you stop this?" It looked at the two fighting, before shuffling over to them, a strange crest on the back of it's black cloak. It was the picture of a dark purple crystal, in the shape of a ten point star, surrounded by wisps of white. Sakura grabbed the creature's cloak, "Stop them!"

"_You are not my Mistress, Child." _A voice echoed in her head, before it leaned down to her, bleached white skeletal hands, grabbing her face and holding it between their long-dead palms, as it's empty sockets bore into her very soul. _"They are found, at the crossroads of the Endless Grey and the Coming Twilight. The sunlight-haired male is the Master of the Dunes. Take heed- he treasures no man, but the skeletal vassal is the key to his downfall." _Sasori looked over, "Sakura!" He yelled, abandoning the statue and running over to her, the creature's lifted it's arms, it's entire being shaking, the sound of bones rattling filled the air. Sasori drove his tail through it, but before he touched it, it turned to dust, leaving behind the cloak. _"The robe must be given to the Vassal." _"Sakura are you ok?" Sasori asked, Sakura nodding, as he turned back to the statue and lured it away from Sakura, as she grabbed the robe and pulled it on over herself.

It was strangely warm and she felt empowered when she stood, and the Statue stopped fighting Sasori. "Thy ability has grown many folds, Scorpion!" Sakura ran to Sasori and hugged him, the cloak dragging behind her. "Hn? Doth thy eyes deceive me? Your maiden wears the emblem of the fair maiden Autumn!" Kakuzu exclaimed, Sasori looking at the cloak, "…thou desires the memories of a unforgotten and regretful night?" Kakuzu asked, walking to the middle of the 'room', being docile as he stared at the cloak.

"Yes. A description of your mate and if you can remember anything specific." Kakuzu closed his eyes.

"Eyes of parchment that hold the tales of old and woe, a raven's feather does seem lighter than the jet of thy hair. Skin that glistens with the glow of snow; an air of the weeping with doth thee have- such a woman has been thieved from me. By the hour I wane, aye, but by the hour doth she fade. From time apart, she sobs of broken heart, until at last such beauty fades by the end of the 28th day. Aye, I will die, but not if she doth not cry." Kakuzu said, and Sasori nodded, "You and your maiden…bring back my Zeyalda safe."

"I will. You attack me like that again, I'll kill you and report to Autumn that you committed suicide." Sasori told him icily, and Kakuzu looked away, before Sasori took Sakura's hand and lead her back to where they came.

"Whose 'fair lady Autumn'?" She asked, and Sasori took a deep breath,

"When Kagetora's father was Overlord, he was worried about Kagetora's mom, who was pregnant at the time. So, he assembled a small organization of people who willingly would devote themselves to making sure she was fine. Kakuzu was the first one to offer his services, and was made the Captain of said organization. Along with a few others. Their activities became unknown after the reign of Katalia's husband, but they didn't fall into the hands of Madara." Sasori told her. "How did you get that cloak?"

"While you were fighting, someone spoke to me- and when you came around, he vanished." Saskura said, hugging the cloak, "There was- a voice in my head- it told me to take this to someone." Sasori stopped,

"What did they say to you? Can you remember?" He asked urgently, Sakura blinking,

"Um, They are found, at the crossroads… of the endless grey and the coming twilight." she held her head, trying to remember more, "The sunlight-haired male is the master of the dunes. Take heed, he treasures no man, but the skeletal vassal is the key to his downfall." She repeated, "This is supposed to go to the vassal." Sasori stiffened,

"What did he look like? The person?" Sakura shook her head,

"Like a skeleton…" Sakura murmured, and Sasori nodded,

"The Storming Valley is where the 'endless grey and coming twilight'. It's not the safest of places, so, I'd rather you not go." Sasori told her, the voice clawing itself into Sakura's consciousness, _'Only you can take the robe to the vassal, Child.'_ Sakura held her head,

"No, um, I can only take it to the vassal." she told him, "That's what- the voice is telling me." Sasori was silent for a long moment, before pulling his own coat tighter about himself,

"We will…report this to the Overlord…" Sasori said quietly, the portal opening for them once more, and he stepped inside.

~O~ Throne Room of the Overlord ~O~

"That thing that spoke to Sakura, was Gokai, the keeper of my Mother's soul." Kagetora said, Sakura taken aback, "But the 'Master of the Dunes' is what I'm worried about. He couldn't mean- Deidara of the White-Gold Sand, could he?" Sasori said nothing, but Kagetora leaned back in his chair, "Hn…This can't be good if it is."

"Overlord Kagetora, I asked that you let us speak to your mother. My mate has something that belongs to her." Sasori said, and Kagetora narrowed his eyes,

"I would, but while I slept, she was taken from me. All I have is a note saying that she's in 'Good hands'." Kagetora said, lacing his fingers together, "I don't know how to be a leader but that's not the problem here. The problem is that , if it is Deidara behind all of this, we're going to need all hands on deck, when we have such a small crew. The mateless Demon Lords are too unstable to fight; You saw how Kakuzu reacted to your arrival. They are unnerved and feel vulnerable. We have the Vahallians and Madara, if they're willing to cooperate. My mother is always an ally, but she has been taken hostage too." Sasori lowered his gaze, "I cannot leave this place- I want you to be my envoy, Sasori. Relieve my Mother first- then let fate take its course." Sakura blinked in surprise, and shivered,

"What about the other mates!" Sakura yelled at Kagetora, "You're a king! Care about your subjects! Not just your mother! You're so selfish!" She hollered, Kagetora standing up and banging the staff in his hand upon the floor, making those around him flinch.

"I've given you the benefit of the doubt, Sakura, because you don't know anything of the Demon Culture, but your ignorant is beginning to tempt my already thin patience." Kagetora said sternly, "If the enemy has the strongest pawn in their grasp, it's only common sense to relieve that pawn. Advisor, take Sasori's Mate to the guest room and lock her up. I don't want her to be anymore of a hindrance." Kagetora declared, and the advisor moved towards Sakura, before Sasori got in front of her,

"Overlord, as you watch your temper, I will ensure my mate doesn't bother you. Please, take your seat." Sasori said, Kagetora sitting back down, as Sasori lead her away.

"Sasori, I'm scared…" Sakura said, as he lead her down the hall,

"I'm a little scared too, Sakura." Sasori admitted, leading her into a room, "This is the guest room closest to the Throne Room. Despite how he may not be in the best of moods, Kagetora's a lot like his mom- he'll protect everything with every bit of strength he has. Even if it means he'll die from exhaustion before he gives up. Very stubborn, those two."

"Have you seen his mom fight before?" Sakura asked, and Sasori thought about it,

"No- but Madara was a lot more stable before he was pushed into a fight with her. He fainted after she changed the slightest to her demon form. He turned into a killer, supposedly, from that alone." Sasori kissed her on the forehead, "Stay here and stay safe, Sakura. Please. Don't follow me." Sakura looked down, and nodded quietly. "Thank you- I'll come back." He said, before leaving.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

The shadow twitched into existence behind the trees, watching the girls silently. "Gokai." The shadow perked, "This girl is dying." The shadow shuffled over to the cage of the black-haired girl. She lay on the ground, breathing shallowly. If one focused, they could see the ground underneath her. "Help her."

"_She is no concern of mine." _Gokai replied bluntly, _"I care not what happens to this one."_

"Listen…to me." It looked at her as she panted lightly, "Do something."

"_I cannot. Her condition is out of my hands. She and her mate are in a stronger bond, thy depend on each other for life. As we speak, he too, dies." _Gokai grumbled, not drawing closer to her, _"I can do nothing but comfort her soul if she does die."_

"That's not what I said-ARGH!" She grabbed the white and gold collar around her neck, her breathing growing rugged as it closed around her throat. "Ngh, Gokai." He looked at her and her eyes darkened, "Get. Me. My. Cloak." She growled dangerously low, and he heart jumped in happiness, even as the collar tightened. Katalia relaxed, closing her eyes, and Gokai slid into the camp, stopping at the cage of the girl who was fading. He put a hand on her head, and her body became solid, before he went over to Katalia and slid his fingers under the collar, which loosened its vice-like grip on her neck. She slept and he tried to make the other girls comfortable, before the Captor came back.

"Who are you?" He demanded, Gokai turning and looked at him, before cackling, throwing his arms up and vanishing. "What a weirdo."

* * *

On the next chapter: The Culprit of the kidnappings is revealed, and Katalia rallies up all her strength for the show down.


	12. Day 12

Bestiality

Chapter 12

Coveted

(A/N: Vahallians, in this story, are the 'angelic' race. In reality, 'Vahalla', is the afterlife in Norse Mythology, and those in Vahalla are fallen warriors. In Norse Mythology, the ruler of all is 'Odin', while in this story there is a king, thought 'Odin' is King of all. In short- do't think you can cheat on your Norse Mythology exams using my story, guys. )

"_You requested my presence?" _Gokai asked Sasori, who hesitated,

"You are the one Katalia trusts the most. I wanted your advice." Sasori said and Gokai showed no emotion. Being as he was rumored to be fake and him standing in front of Sasori was intimidating enough.

"_I can only do so much, I am no miracle worker. I am but the demon that holds her soul, but I hold less importance in her life." _Gokai answered gloomily, Sasori holding back a shiver.

"I don't think we're going to have enough at our disposal to fight against my enemy." Sasori told Gokai, "The Vahallians hold no real alliance to us, Madara is insane, and the strongest Demon Lords are unstable."

"_Do not think of what you don't have, think of what you do have." _Gokai answered, _"This is something Katalia would say. I have given you all that you need to bring your unneeded army as one. Trust in your own judgment and hold fast; There is nothing more powerful that those under one banner." _Gokai told him, _"I am sorry if my advice is in riddles, but I have my own burdens." _

"No, that's fine, thank you." Sasori said as Gokai vanished from view and Sasori mulled over the skeleton's advice. Trust in his judgment and hold fast? That meant stick to his beliefs. The part before it was that they didn't need the army but they could make it. What had Gokai given them other than silence? Sasori blinked in realization and walked back to the guest room near the throne room.

Gokai had left Sakura a cloak. Could it be the cloak? If it was, then how could they hope of bringing the reluctant and unwilling together without Katalia? "Your Majesty." Sasori called and Kagetora looked over. "I believe I have a solution to our problem."

~O~ Shrine of the Red Scorpion ~O~

"Don't miss a spot, Madara." Konan jest, as her and Pain laughed while Madara grumbled. He continued his sweeping, annoyed on how he had to listen to these stupid air-heads. He looked up for a moment and froze. In the distance, he saw a long cloak, dance on the wind. They were too far to see clearly but it looked like- "Katalia." Madara murmured as it came closer, he lowered his head.

"Madara." He could see the trimming of the cloak at the rim of his hood, "I could use your help." Madara shuffled awkwardly, looking up. It was Sakura. "Do you think you can help me?" He looked back down,

"Not really." Madara grunted, continuing to sweep, "I…I'm not of much help to anyone anymore."

"Even if its to help Katalia?" Madara hesitated as he paused in his sweeping, "she was taken last night and I could really use your help."

"I don't know how I can help." The Hybrid answered, "But I will try."

"You fought her. Can you remember how she acts?" Sakura asked, kneeling down and Madara looked away,

"She doesn't demand anything, but her words crack like a whip. They make you pay attention no matter if she's just laughing or saying something inspiring." Madara said, "She also walks with grace, but makes sure people know she's there when she wants to be known."

"Thank you, Madara." Sakura said, standing up,

"If, uh, if you see her can you tell her I'm sorry? I can't bear for her to see me like this." Madara said and Sakura hugged him lightly before leaving. "…" He gripped his broom and kept sweeping.

~O~ Lair of the Thread Demon ~O~

Sasori thought that, from Madara's advice, Sakura could trick the unwilling to help them. "Just remember what Madara said and try to be commanding." Sakura was unsure of herself, "His eye sight is bad, so just stay away from getting so close." She nodded and walked forward, Kakuzu raising his head,

"Thou must speak thy name." He grumbled and she stopped,

"I am Katalia!" Sakura said, and Kakuzu perked, raising from his chair slowly, "I require your assistance."

"My fair maiden Autumn, my allegiance doth belong to thee." Kakuzu said, gesturing her over, "My Fair Autumn, forgive thy humblest of servants. I defied you in thy hot-headedness. I beseech you, Fair Autumn, forgive me." Sakura hesitated before walking over as Kakuzu knelt down. Sasori watched intently as it slowly worked and they had Kakuzu eating out of the palm of their hand. Sakura reached up and put a hand on his head, "The loss of thy husband and the loss of thy own maiden have taken their toll upon thy knight."

"So I've heard." Sakura said, slowly taking back her hand. "You need to calm down and put more faith in the kingdom."

"As always, thy words are only of wisdom and guidance. Thou has calmed the rage within my chest." Kakuzu said, sitting back down, "Thy faith has always been in you, Fair Autumn. I beseech you once more, return to me my maiden." With that, Sakura walked off and Sasori lead her to the portal they had entered the world from.

"It…It really worked." Sakura said with surprise and Sasori nodded. "But, I don't want to do this…" Sakura murmured and Sasori hugged her, "It's only for a little while longer. Bear with me."

~O~ The Storming Valley ~O~

"Katalia, you were too good for your husband." He told her and she looked at him, "He never deserved you. Demons should be with demons."

"No." Katalia said, "Everyone- Demon or Human- should be able to love who they want to." She said as they stared at her. "Deidara, let these poor girls go. Their mates miss them so much. Would you really keep a girl from someone they love?" She asked him, the other girls looking over as he looked at the girls.

"No, I'm going to kill them. Every one of them. They have to die so people will take me seriously." Deidara thundered, and Katalia flinched as he slammed his fist on the arm fo his throne. He growled, pissed about something, before Katalia took his fist and unfurled it slowly with her fingers, drawing his attention. She held his hand to her left breast, looking at his hand gently, before looking at him. She reached out and touched his cheek with her right hand.

"Do you feel it? My heart beat?" She asked and Deidara gulped quietly, nodding, "I'm not dying. Sacrificing these girls will do me no good. Do you understand me, Deidara?" He hesitated lowering his head and nodded, "You don't need them. If someone tries to hurt you, you have me to use as a shield. These girls need their mates, dear. Give them back." Deidara hesitated, before moving her from his lap.

"If I return them, you'll stay?" Deidara asked and she nodded,

"I won't try to leave you. I'll stay right here." Katalia promised and Deidara thought about it, taking his time as he thought about it, looking at the girls. "If you don't want to give all of them back, that's fine. Just one at a time then." Deidara nodded, "I think you should talk miss Zeylnda back to her mate first. She's very sick, Deidara and she needs to go back first. If you keep the healthier ones here, they'll last much longer but she's useless to you now." The girls watched at Katalia bargained and persuaded their kidnapper,

"You're right. She's as good as dead to me in her state." Deidara opened Zeylnda's cage, picking her up in his arms and kicking the cage closed, "But…I can't take her back to the Thread Demon myself…" He looked at Katalia for answers and she smiled sweetly,

"Then open a portal to the Demon throne room and drop her off. Let them suffer his wrath." Katalia said, a portal of blue and red opening and he did as she suggested. Deidara returned to his throne and pulled her back into his lap.

"All those women in the palace. They said their name was Katalia, but they were lying and I knew it." Deidara said, and she hugged his head, stroking his hair lightly,

"Sssh. No need to worry about that now." Katalia told him, "Rest now. You've worked so hard for this moment. Rest." Deidara closed his eyes and hugged her back, drifting off into a deep if only temporary slumber.

"Your highness, please don't degrade yourself for this man!" The blond exclaimed in a harsh whisper, and Katalia looked over,

"Sssh, Kelda. Don't you want to get back to Kisame?" She frowned and looked away, "Please have patience. You'll all be free soon." Deidara snuggled deeper into her arms, snoring lightly. Gokai faded into view next to the throne, "Gokai, what's going on?"

"_Sasori the Red Scorpion asked for my assistance and I gave him the advice you told me to." _Gokai told her, _"He's made his mate, Sakura, a scapegoat for you and had her calm down the Thread Demon by wearing your cloak. He's trying to rally what little forces they have together, in order to save the mates here. You are a smart woman, Katalia, but you cannot let this man go unpunished."_

"Don't give me your valor speech, Gokai. Will the thread demon's mate be alright?" She asked and Gokai nodded,

"_With a rushed dose of the Thread Demon's own power, she should be completely find and return to normal, but he's on the verge of a mental break down." _Gokai reported and she smiled, _"You've seemed to calm down the mentally unstable captor as well."_

"He's just tired, that's all." Katalia said, "The poor thing is more of a child than an adult. He knows what he wants I suppose but not how to get it aside from this little game of his. It's quite sad, really." Gokai grunted, not having a care in the world for much else that didn't have to do with Katalia. "Gokai, go and make sure that Zenlyda is taken back to Kakuzu without any trouble?" Gokai groaned moodily to her request.

"_I have no interest in doing such a task that is far beneath me. The other demons seem to have the situation under control. My only concern is you. I will not baby sit those deliquents that are referred to as 'demons'. If they cannot protect a child then they deserve no recognition. Plain and simple."_

"You've always been so selfish, Gokai. We're doing this to make sure everything stays in balance. If the demons don't get their mates back their sorrow and grief will twist to rage and they'll destroy everything they once stood for. You will ensure the child gets there, even if I have to whip you into it."

"_I've always loved your boldness and your self-sacrifice, but you must remember what moments of selfishness you had in your youth." _Gokai responded, _"Those moments where you were on the verge of self-destruction because there was no way you could truly be with the one you loved. How you cried yourself to sleep every night thinking 'I'll die alone and cold.'. Do not forget that I came to you because you screamed that in exchange for my gift, I could have your soul and do with it as I pleased when you died."_ Katalia looked down, _"I will begrudgingly fulfill your request this time, but I will not move from my spot here until you are far away from this boy."_

"You're so- ugh- fucking asshole." She grumbled and Gokai laughed loudly,

"_Now there is the Katalia I remember. When are you going to abandon this annoying 'Mother Teresa' persona?"_

"Stop running your mouth and start doing your task." Katalia grunted and Gokai chuckled, grinning, before vanishing. "He's a straight up jerk, that one!" She hissed moodily as Deidara continued to sleep.

~O~ Valhalla, Kingdom of the Vahallians, Throne Room of the King ~O~

"You…wish for my help to fight Deidara of the White Gold Sand?" The King asked, sitting on his throne, a few different Vahallians in the throne room and around the throne. He was the King of the Vahallians, Nagato. He was nothing but skin and bones. Sasori said it was about the sort of power he had, which drained from his physique. "He's quite strong. How you see me now is what's left of my first and last fight with him." Nagato said, Sakura frowning. Poor Nagato. His wings were beautiful though. Huge, silver wings with speckles of black and metallic blue, each feather rimmed with gold. His eyes were pretty too, and there were feathers coming from his hair that matched his wings, rings of gold around his fingers. "Now that I think about it- you wouldn't be here if it wasn't important to the Demon Kingdom."

"Three mates of the strongest demons have been taken hostage by Deidara." Sasori said and Nagato raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hm. Mate of Red Scorpion, what say you about this topic?" Nagato said in Sakura's direction and she blushed, "Why would you come to me for help? Women are so much more honest then their male counterparts. Speak your mind."

"Well, the Overlord's mother has also vanished and he thinks its Deidara." Sakura said and Nagato sat up,

"The Overlord…Kagetora? Katalia?" Nagato questioned and the other Vahallians looked at their king. "Oh, I do enjoy her company." Nagato said. "We enjoy her." His subjects purred happily,

"So you'll help?" Sasori asked and Nagato thought about it,

"Yes. On one condition-" Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Katalia must be allowed to come and spend time with us every week." Sakura laughed as Sasori sighed,

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Sasori responded, holding Sakura's hand.

"Your mating ceremony must be held here as well." Nagato said and Sasori blushed faintly as Sakura shyly looked away. Maybe there could be good from this horrid situation.


	13. Day 13

Bestiality

Chapter 13

Release

(A/N: Some of you may have been having trouble with the name of Kakuzu's mate, as I've messed it up a few times. Her name is 'Zelynda'. Pronounced 'Z-ah-Lin-dah'.

**Cast:**

**Sasori (Red Scorpion of the Black Sands): **Mated with Sakura, Sasori declined the position of Overlord, and is now envoy of Kagetora. Despite his rough exterior, Sasori's a pretty good guy and cares for his mate.

**Sakura Haruno: **Mate of Sasori, she tried anything she can to help out. A sweet girl until she's pissed off.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **Mate of Itachi Uchiha, Hinata is a sweet and pure-hearted girl who loves her mate as much as he loves her.

**Konan: **Mate of Pein. A Vahallian with blue hair, a kind heart, and a lip piercing.

**Pein: **Mated to Konan. A Vahallian with black piercing alone the bones of his wings, limbs, and face.

**Itachi Uchiha (Weasel Demon): **Mated to Hinata Hyuuga. Was one of the most violent Demon Lords, before meeting his mate after being wounded. He loves Hinata dearly and even gave up hunting for himself to watch her village to keep other demons out. He often gets sick from malnutrition.

**Madara: **A demon that was the product of a vampire raping a crow demon, Madara is gifted with the ability to have two sets of wings at two different times- Crow wings during the day, and Vampire wings at night. He was Overlord before Kagetora, and after being forced into a fight with his mother, became mentally unstable, even killing female escorts and maids alike to eat their hearts. In his weak mental state, he was tricked into kidnapping all of the demon lords' mates, including Katalia, Kagetora's mother, and holding them in a harem until he was forced to resign by Sasori. His face was gashed and he was exiled.

**Kakuzu (Demon of the Dream Threads): **Mated to Zelynda. How he came across his mate is a mystery, but it's rumored that he even changed his den to please her. It's also said that, if she's gone too long, he goes into prolonged periods of depression.

**Hidan (Hyena Demon of the Savanna): **Mated to Kihari. He, apparently, came across his mate while she was on a trip to the Savanna and happened to get lost from her tour group and wound up in a lion's den. Hidan fought off the lions after seeing her while hunting with his followers. Little other than that is known, but Hidan seems to love her dominant nature.

**Kisame (Shark Demon of the Seven Seas): **Mated to Kira. Kisame had gotten himself accidentally beached, and his mate helped him back into the ocean. He stalked her for a few weeks before summoning up the courage to take his humanoid form to propose to her.

**Katalia (Lady Autumn): **Mother of Kagetora, Katalia was the only wife of her son's father, and once human, which stirred a controversy in the Demon Community as it was unheard of a human mate during the time. She married her husband and acquired Gokai soon after, and became a demon. Doesn't like fighting and is a very affectionate, caring, mother-like figure to many demons. Respected by the Demon Community for being a wise leader in the few months, standing-in her husbands' place, before his death.

**Kagetora (Current Overlord): **A Hybrid demon between a Snake Demon and a Bone Demon, Kagetora has never shown his real form. He's more of a momma's boy than anything and believes that he is his mother's only line of defense as she's too nice to fight. Not much of a leader, but he tried his best with his mother as an advisor**.**

**Deidara of the White-Gold Sand: **(Demon Race unknown) Seems to have some reason to the kidnapping of three mates and Katalia.

**Gokai: **(God of the Bone Demons) Unwaveringly loyal to Katalia, with the line between 'obsession' and 'love' blurred, Gokai is stubborn and refuses to go out of his own personal rules of 'only care for Katalia'. He is drawn to Katalia because of her 'bold and fiery' spirit, and accepted her offer when she called for him to help. He shadows Katalia's every move, looks out for anything in her best interest, and talks in riddles. He doesn't show any interest in another person aside Katalia. To anyone else, he's a total unhelpful asshole.

Sasori and Sakura had been charged with escorting Zelynda, Kakuzu's mate, back to her Demon Lord. They stood by, watching as she wobbled from lack of strength closer to her mate's throne, eyes to the ground. Kakuzu lifted his head up, "This smell…My maiden fair? Art thou my maiden fair?" He asked, standing up as she looked up.

"Kakuzu." She said softly, stopping as she panted lightly before running over to him, and he moved forward. The stony grip of the walls shattering as he moved from his throne, catching her before she fell, holding her.

"Zelynda." He responded, hugging her tighter as tears ran down her face. The ash that slowly drifted down, began to slowly change from charcoal to a faded pink. The bits of ash had turned to cherry petals. The trees that reached for the darkened sky with gnarled hands, untwisted and turned to lively red cherry oak trees with cherry blossoms. The dark sky slowly grew lighter as the spell of darkness lifted from his den. Even from Kakuzu himself.

He stood up, holding his mate in his arms, the rubble lifting up and rebuilding as he smiled, "Thank you- Oh, you're not Lady Autumn." He realized and Sakura smiled apologetically,

"No, I'm sorry for lying to you." Sakura said and he waved it off, the rubble piecing together into a beautiful marble arches and a dome top as he sat back in his throne, a smaller throne for his mate next to him.

"It's alright. I apologize for attacking you." He said, Zelynda hugging him lovingly, "You brought my Zelynda back, though she's sick, she's alive. Thank you." As they left, Kakuzu kissed his mate lovingly, smiling as she rested against him.

~O~ The Storming Valley ~O~

Deidara stared down at Katalia as she slept in his bed, not too far away from the area he had his throne and the other girls in. Another concentrated dose to get her to sleep, taking up a vast amount of his strength. "He didn't deserve you, but I do." Deidara said, "I deserve you."

"_Your constant prattle of your one-sided and unrequited love is beginning to wear down on both my patience and my ear drums." _Gokai said, laying on his side behind her, bored, and Deidara glared at him. _"Your persistence is aggravating and annoying. I don't believe even my vessel will forgive you for the trouble you've caused for those around you. Her own forgiveness only goes so far. It looks like she's become immune to your toxin." _Gokai finished as she slowly woke up.

"Mm." She murmured as her eyelashes flickered open and she stirred on the bed. Deidara brashly shoved Gokai off the bed and gently run his hand along her arm, down to her hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, her hand in his, kissing her palm deeply and repeatedly. "Ahh." She cooed before sleepily lying back down on the bed. Deidara panted, exhausted himself.

"Putting you to sleep is becoming more exhausting." Deidara muttered,

"Putting you to sleep won't be!" Deidara whipped around attentively, Kagetora, Sasori, and Sakura not too far from where his throne was. He stepped in front of them, "Deidara of the White-Gold Sand, you are to be detained and arrested for the treachery of betraying your kind and your King!" Gokai vanished and appeared next to Sakura, who jumped,

_You have brought it. Quickly, child, run to the side of my Vassal. I will ensure your safe passage. _Gokai promised her, and Sakura ran towards the bed, Deidara moving to stop her before Sasori and Kagetora blocked his path.

"No, stay away from Katalia!" Deidara yelled, flinching when they got in front of him, "You assholes should know better than to fuck with me!" Deidara growled angrily, before diving into a pit of sand. The ground shook and Deidara rose up as a huge sand worm, roaring, before Sasori erected a sand wall around the three of the fighting men, to keep Sakura out. As the three fought, Deidara paused, seeing Sakura getting closer to the bed, making him roar and move to stop her only to be stopped by Gokai who had grabbed his teeth to keep him back. Sakura stopped to watch and Gokai shouted, _"There is no time…to dawdle!" _He growled, slowly sliding backwards.

She ran over to Katalia and threw the cloak on her before tripping and falling, hitting her head on the way down. Gokai pushed Deidara back in his demon form and covered Sakura with his body and his cloak as she looked up through the blood coming from the cut on her head, _"Shield your eyes."_ Gokai muttered quickly before covering her eyes and cloaking her in darkness and away from the flash of bright light that erupted from Sakura's valiant action. Gokai got up and Sakura blinked, Katalia standing tall and proud between Deidara and Sasori.

"Ka-Katalia." Deidara said as Gokai vanished, changing into a pair of decaying wings upon her back. 8 wings that had putrid, rancid flesh on them and bleached white bones, shook the very atmosphere with their dominating and looming prescience.

"Deidara of the White-Gold Sand, your crimes by the Book of Lazarus, are worthy of the death sentence and I shall deliver the swiftest of judgment." She said, the skies in the axis darkening as thunder rolled and lightening flashed. Sasori grabbed Sakura and covered her up, "You have committed treason and broken the Demon Commandments set to ensure that we stay civil with one another." Black lightening slammed down around and near Deidara as he writhed to avoid it. "You have ruined everything we stood for yet you think you have done nothing wrong. The worst type of man can only be described as 'Deidara'." Deidara's bestial form slowly shrunk and he had been turned into his humanoid one and stood in front of her, "You are to be stripped of your Demonic form and will suffer your death in your human-like one." Sasori held Sakura's hand tightly as Kagetora uneasily stepped back.

Sasori pushed Sakura's head into his chest and Sakura blushed but hid her eyes. "Say your last words now." "It was all for you!" Deidara yelled, making Katalia pause and Sakura looked over, seeing him on his knees, bowing to her. "Clarify." She ordered and Deidara nodded,

"I…I wanted to get your attention. Just asking you didn't seem to do any good and talking to you was pointless because you were always too busy with your husband and I was a low-class demon. So I worked hard to go through the ranks and get a name for myself but you still only had eyes for your late husband." Katalia lowered her weapon as Deidara jabbered on, "Once he died I tried so hard to find you but you just vanished. I used Madara's position and mental instability to collect all the mates of the demons and he stumbled upon collecting you as well. Once I knew you were involved, I know that if I possessed a problem that would hinder the Demon Lords, you would arise and end me. I just wanted your attention, your Highness." Katalia stood there, looking at him, as the others did too. "Why…did you wish this?" Deidara swallowed down his fear.

"So that for once you'd look at me instead of your husband and your son." Deidara said, looking at her, "I-I love you, Katalia. I always though that he didn't deserve you…your late husband. Kill me now. I have no regrets anymore." Katalia released her scythe which turned back into Gokai who looked at her for guidance as she crossed her arms. "I'm sorry."

"Your confession does not change your crimes." She said icily and Deidara nodded, "You will be given over to the Vahallians since…I can not carry out the sentence." He looked at her in surprise as she looked away,. "Because my judgment is clouded. Stand." Deidara stood up and she looked at him, Deidara blushing, "I hear that Vahallians are more…understanding." Kagetora chuckled and stood next to his mother as Konan and Pein appeared next to Deidara, each looping one of their arms with one of his, "You've given us a lot of trouble so put a lot of effort into redemption rather than scheming."

"Yes, Your highness." Deidara said, Konan smiling, "We'll re-judge him for you." Pein said sternly, "We'll take it from here." Konan said before the three vanished.

"I think I've grown weak." Katalia sighed, Sasori high-fives Kagetora, Gokai looks at Katalia. _"There is also strength in weakness as there is weakness in strength." _Gokai voiced and she laughed.

"Gokai's right, Mom." Kagetora said and she looked at him, "I think what we need is a more feminine view over the throne. Such as a female Overlord." Katalia blinked in surprise at her son's proposal.

"I think Sakura needs more-" Katalia said nervously before Gokai spoke up, _"He speaks of you." _"But the bloodline…" Katalia stammered and Kagetora smiled,

"I think as Overlord, I can change up a few of the rules, Mama." Kagetora said and Katalia laughed as another shadow appeared,

"Hm, hey guys, what's going on?" A familiar voice said, Nagato the Vahallian King appearing with his gate guardians, Haku and Zabuza. "Mm, Katalia, I hear you're going to be the new Overlord, huh?" He gave Kat a half hug before withdrawing, grinning, "Go on, go on, accept it already." "But-" she started and he shook his head, "No 'buts'. Your Son did a good job but Orochimaru was even better. I think you should take more credit than what you give yourself, you're a great person. Great Person, great leader."

"Nagato and quite a few of the other Demon Lords have been coming to me about this matter, Mother." Kagetora said, "They even made a petition." Kat sighed,

"I guess it can't be helped…" She said and Nagato smirked,

"Great, great. Hey, Sasori, let's get you and your cute mate in a ceremony already. Oh, that book-" Nagato said, the white book about how to get along with humans lifted from Sasori's robes and into the air before floating over to Nagato's hands, "You want me to sign it for you?" Sasori blinked.

"You made that book?" Sasori asked and Nagato laughed weakly, nodding.

"Yep. I spent my humanoid days as a scholar in temples." Nagato said, "I made it for Orochimaru but he said he didn't need it. Not too long after, he and Katalia got together." Nagato said, signing the inside cover, "It was going to help him but he didn't seem all too interested." "I'm not too interested in being Overlord- make me a book too." Nagato laughed and Sasori released Sakura, holding her hand, his red tail swishing.


End file.
